The Origin of Us
by lazyprojector
Summary: Modern AU of Fire Emblem Awakening: Under a new counterterrorism unit, Chrom goes to investigate a bombing only to discover a mysterious woman with a past that's not so clear and a connection to strange recent events. ChromXFem!MU. Other pairings to appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I didn't know this but at the time I had uploaded my chapters here, the actual formatting didn't convert. This was after I had a lot of trouble uploading anything period. My fault for not checking, this site's fault for being shitty. All the chapters like this should be replaced- if not, let me know.**

Outside of Southtown, Ylisse.

Behind a crumbling concrete wall, a small group of highly trained military personnel sat crouched down and bored to death. The mission was simple. A notification went out about a bomb explosion on the Ylissean coastal border, and they needed to investigate the scene for any clues of terrorism. It had only been around 15 years since the last battles between Ylisse and its neighbor Plegia, but the memory of war just made for growing tension between the countries. The borders were especially in danger of the sorts of acts of war that were dealt these days. Still, even with all the seriousness in the lack of diplomatic relations between the two countries, this self-described rag-tag team of military forces managed to make the most of one of their first missions- starting with their leader Chrom, a man most people would not have picked firsthand to be the leader of a military operation like this.

"The fact that you are the commander of our unit never phases you, does it Mr. Chrom?" Frederick said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chrom asked.

"Along with being one of the few people next in line to the throne, you're in charge of our unit. Leaders like you hardly go into the field unless you have to… This mission is rather routine considering our previous experiences and quite unnecessary for you to risk any thing for."

"If it's routine, that means it's alright for me to go. Besides, I'd hate to let all the academy's training go to waste sitting behind a desk."

"Guys! Stop complaining! You can't hear anything on this line with you two yapping," one of the voices on their line said.

"Sorry Lissa. I'm just a little bored waiting for you to give us the clear," Chrom said.

"It's been clear! I was about to go out there myself," Lissa said.

"You can't go out. This is your first field mission. Frederick, you go."

"Gladly, sir," Frederick said.

Frederick came from behind the wall and proceeded to scope out region for Chrom and Lissa. Chrom waited impatiently for his captain to give him some idea of what was going on, but the line stayed silent. He looked to the side to see Lissa operating on some equipment to do some scans.

"Sir! I think you and Lissa need to get out here. There's a woman here!"

"Shit, I'm going in," Chrom said.

Chrom rushed in to the blast area. Oddly, nothing was damaged- not even the concrete. The only evidence of some kind of bomb was an ashen ring with the epicenter of the blast being where Frederick was currently hunched over. Chrom ran to Frederick and knelt in front of the body of a heavily injured woman. She was dirty and bleeding and smelt like the bomb that went off. He reached over to her neck and placed his fingers against her jugular to find a pulse.

"She's still alive," Chrom said.

"Barely. She probably has broken almost all of her bones and is most likely internally bleeding," Frederick said.

"I can be the judge of that," Lissa said.

Chrom turned around to see Lissa with her attaché case. She was already scrambling for syringes, gauze, and antiseptic. She quickly examined the woman and cleared up the minor cuts on her body. Whenever Chrom watched his sister do her work in the practice rounds, he never seemed to imagine her calm and collected as she was while she treated this person in front of her.

"Check this out," Lissa said.

She held the woman's right hand up which showed an intricate dark purple mark on the backside. It didn't look like the unnatural purple hue of the traditional tattoos of the Plegian people, but the mark was too detailed to be something like a birthmark. As soon as Chrom thought that, he felt like his own mark burned his arm. He couldn't quite see the similarities of their marks, but it left him with a curious and eerie feeling.

"That's Plegian for sure. I didn't really search her, but she's not carrying anything that's not already on her," Frederick said.

Lissa patted the woman down and grabbed something from the inside of the woman's pockets- a crushed vial and some of small booklets. Lissa took the remnants of the vial and sniffed them before sealing them into a plastic bag.

"The contents of that vial, I think they're what created the blast. The residue out here smells the same. I'm collecting a sample for the team. I've been hearing about this stuff that Plegia has been making. Bombs and missiles- but stuff that can create effective damage with minimal materials. Way too fragile, but I guess a nation like Plegia isn't above suicide bombing. What she was doing with them is anyone's question," Lissa said.

"It's pretty obvious what she was doing. She's a Plegian spy. Look at these documents," Frederick said.

Frederick opened the books- all passports to the various surrounding nations: Plegia, Ylisse, Ferox, Chon' Sin, Rosanne, and Valm. Chrom quickly examined them and found himself mainly entranced by the photo of the woman in the passports. They were the same black and white picture. Her eyes were wide and hypnotizing, and her face made no betrayal of emotion. Her short hair was sleekly pinned back with only her bangs falling a little in the front- probably the only part of the picture anyone would call slightly unprofessional. Even her choice of what was probably a drab colored turtleneck didn't feel casual. Each passport had been used within the year. He stared at the name, Robin Validar- the last name definitely one of Plegian background. Chrom was a little loathe to admit that Frederick was probably correct about this woman's status as a spy, but he couldn't help but try and hope that the woman was anything but a spy.

"She could be a common criminal," Chrom said.

"Unlikely, I doubt this… Robin Validar is a common criminal. She's stupid if she is. All of these passports are all issued to her. Unless the name is an alias itself," Frederick said.

"She visited all of these nations before- rather recently. I haven't heard anything from the other intelligence networks suggesting a young woman as a single terrorist cell bombing places," Chrom said.

"Still, you wouldn't trust someone like her. I wouldn't," Frederick said.

"Of course you don't. You never had. They don't called you wary for nothing," Chrom said.

"Excuse me, but I think the problem at hand is getting her out of the zone and back to headquarters. It's protocol. We can interrogate her then after we get her some treatment," Lissa said.

"Strangely enough, Lissa, you are our voice of reason. Let's head back to Ylisstol. Frederick, help me get her into our vehicle. This is going to be quite a ride," Chrom said.


	2. Chapter 2

West Ylisstol, Ylisse

Frederick drove the crew back to Ylisstol. Chrom sat in back of their van with Lissa and her impromptu emergency medical area for their possible spy. The trip back to Ylisstol seemed way longer but shorter at the same time than their trip to Southtown. Chrom hated how time did that to him. He chalked it up to him being nervous about this being one of the first missions he had taken since the creation of his division. He wasn't one to strive for perfection, but he wanted things to go smoothly for his sake and his older sister's.

The amount of pressure Emmeryn received to create the division from parliament pressure and the public was immense as the fear growing amongst the people over the possible war between them and the Plegians. The publics' dissent over the previous ruler of the nation, their father, had created a rift between the public and government that his sister struggled to repair. She was only a teenager when a riot broke out in Ylisstol's main square during a parade where an anonymous dissatisfied citizen fired a gun at her.

A huge demand had been placed for a new government to overthrow centuries of monarchy in favor for one powered by the people after their father's death. Several of those demands were acquiesced with the creation of parliament, and Chrom's family no longer had the power they had been accustomed to. Still, the amount of distrust between the government, the royal family, and the people of Ylisse made it clear to Chrom that he needed things to work. If that meant the interrogation and possible torture of a Plegian spy, Chrom considered it the lesser of two evils and something necessary for justice.

The van stopped suddenly in the middle of the road. Chrom glanced over at Frederick who was struggling to start the vehicle again. He jumped up to the front to try and help Frederick while Lissa rearranged her items and secured their prisoner. He wasn't much for repair and neither was Frederick.

"Should we phone in? We're not far from Ylisstol," Chrom said.

"Probably. Though I had Vaike look at this before and he said it was fine," Frederick said.

"He also probably lost a wrench in this engine."

"Fine point, sir. I'll radio in."

Frederick grabbed his transmitter and started to dial in on their frequency. Instead of hearing the clear communication center message, static erupted from the speakers.

"Wes… stol… under… sold… atta… request… up… Agent Su… out."

"That's Sully… She was supposed to be doing some fieldwork out here today. Whatever is going on out there, I think it has to do with our 'vehicle troubles', don't you?" Chrom said.

"Let's go then," Frederick said.

"Hold up!" Lissa said.

"What?" Chrom said.

"I'm coming along."

"No you aren't. Stay here with the prisoner."

"She's unconscious and not going anywhere. You'll need a medic."

The three of them climbed out of the van to take a look at the area. Off in the distance, bright red light from a fire was threatening to take hold of the forested area. They ran off towards the fire where old abandoned buildings lay on the edge of the forest. The smoke billowed towards them and up into the air. Chrom grabbed his shirt and stretched it over his mouth and nose to make some sort of barrier between he and the smoke. As they came closer to the fire, they started to hear the most ungodly noise screech out.

Chrom tried to look out to where the noise was but the smoke made it hard for him to see beyond his face. He kept his hand at his gun. He could feel the sweat in his palm over the handle. He was never jittery when it came to firing his gun, but his heart seemed to jump all over inside of his chest as he held it in his hands this time. It was then that Chrom noticed he had lost Frederick and Lissa. He knew he couldn't call attention to the two of them and blow their cover. So he decided to look for a place to establish has his lookout point.

Chrom turned around slowly as he took cover by a crumbling wall. He rested against the cool concrete to catch his breath, but his reprieve was cut short by the shriek he heard in the distance. He recognized that scream instantly. He bolted out to find Lissa and save her only to be attacked by something. It was too fast to be human, but Chrom didn't recognize it as any animal he knew. Before he could react, whatever the creature was jumped at him. Chrom slid down and avoided the tackle. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that whatever attacked him was human in some nature. Almost though. Nothing about the red-purple hue of that attacker's skin looked like anything Chrom had seen before. Still, he was recognizable as some sort of human with brutish strength and agility without the finesse. Determined to not be hesitant, Chrom pulled out his gun and started firing at his target. One shot in the head. Two shots in the chest. The man still wasn't down. He put two more bullets in the target before it staggered and fell to the ground. Chrom bent down to check the body. It was oddly cold and returning to a less sanguine color.

As Chrom got up, he heard another scream right behind him. It may have been one of the few times he was generally scared since he knew the time for him to react and the time he would be attacked were one in the same. He didn't have the time to find himself unconscious by a freak of nature. As he grabbed at the knife he kept on his body, he heard a swift kick above him. He looked at the woman he had just seen unconscious in the van successfully land blows on the man and eventually render him incapacitated. She wiped the sweat of her brow from her head and turned over to Chrom. She extended her hand to him and pulled him up. Right as he stood up, she collapsed on top of him.

"Chrom! You're alright!" Lissa said.

Lissa ran over to him with Frederick, Sully, and some unknown man following her. Chrom looked at Lissa and sighed in relief at the sight. She appeared to be unharmed and actually well. Lissa pointed to their prisoner who had put her arms around Chrom's neck, leaving him to hold her.

"You caught her! Didn't know she escaped… oops. Def my fault," Lissa said.

"No. It's okay. She just saved my life," Chrom said.

"Then she's fine," Frederick said.

"I doubt it. She looks exhausted again. Sorry I got separated from you guys. I should have been more careful," Chrom said.

Sully made a stance with her hands on her hips and a smirk to follow. She wasn't one to be jealous of any woman (or man), but she would never miss a beat to laugh at how oblivious Chrom was about women- even if she supposed that spy was legitimately tired. She was always to the point, which seemed to be one facet of her rather aggressive nature. But she was one of the best fighters around. She wasn't quite to the book as Frederick was, but no one seemed to mind.

"It's alright. Once Frederick and Lissa found me and Ruffles over here, we were fine," Sully said.

"Ruffles?"

"Oh, yeah. Meet our gift from the country of Rosanne, Virion. A pretty decent sniper."

Virion shook Chrom's hand and almost went in to kiss their unconscious spy if it weren't for the look Chrom gave him. He carried his sniper riffle casually and tossed his hair around like a model. He mainly dressed in a rather sleek military uniform, but around his neck, he wore a rather flamboyant cravat. Chrom lifted an eyebrow in displeasure. He certainly hoped this guy was skilled because nothing about him seemed suited for fieldwork.

"I am glad to be a part of your team. It's a pleasure to have such beautiful ladies come to my rescue," Virion said.

"I was the one who rescued you," Frederick said.

"And this fellow too… Though really, are all the women that work for your division all this beautiful? Even your prisoner is someone I wouldn't mind in my bed."

Sully grimaced and raised her hand.

"Yo commander, permission to shoot this guy in the balls?" Sully said.

"No. I'm still trying to get my head around what just happened and is continuing to happen right now. Lissa, did you get a sample of these guys?" Chrom said

Lissa lifted up a plastic bag from her pockets.

"Already on top of it. I'm sure Miriel will be excited to test this baby," Lissa said.

The group made it to the van, this time running perfectly. Chrom, again, sat in back next to Lissa and the woman. He couldn't help but stare at her, blissfully unaware. If he hadn't seen her fighting, he would have just assumed she was helpless. Looking at her, he still saw her in the same vulnerable light. She was an enigma for him decipher- one of contradictions that gave him suspicions about what exactly happened that night. The only thing Chrom could guess was that this woman was the key to these events.


	3. Chapter 3

Ylisstol, Ylisse

When her eyes opened, all that could be seen was blinding white light. Robin Validar tried to move but realized she had been strapped into place with no reasonable way for her to escape. She wiggled her limbs but discovered that she must have gotten into some intense situation since her body only felt pain. The only part of her that could move easily was her head in a left to right motion. She stared back up head at the light that hung over her. She couldn't infer where she was in general, but she supposed that where she was exactly clearly looked over-sanitized- a lab. A loud beep went off in the room, shocking Robin.

"Sorry, we'll be conducting some medical examinations on you. Please be patient as we perform an MRI scan on you. Just relax as we check what's going on with you."

In the observing room, Lissa and her coworker Maribelle looked over the charts they had been working on since the team had arrived early in the morning to the department. With the proper equipment, Lissa was finally able to give an examination for their mystery woman. There were signs of bruising and strangely only a few cracked ribs. Maribelle confided to Lissa that she might have been the strangest person they had ever examined- like the girl's body had already started healing in an extreme rate. Maribelle pointed out the new tissue development on the girl. Lissa could only bite her lip and question what could be going on with this girl.

"Lissa, did you make sure to administer a sedative on her?" Maribelle asked.

"I gave her some lorazepam to deal with the MRI. So hopefully that'll be sufficient while we run these tests," Lissa said.

"So far, looks like things are going well. Have you already notified Chrom about what we've seen so far?"

"Not really. I think he's concerned about that tissue sample I brought in for Miriel to look at. I bet she's having a field day with it."

"Tissue sample? Did you actually remove that person's flesh out? That's positively barbaric. You're a doctor, not some organ harvester."

"It's for the department. So it's for my sister…"

"Well if it's for the Exalt, then I guess it's permissible. But if your brother asks you again, you tell him no. I mean look at him. He brought in this Plegian spy."

"We don't know if she's a spy… She just is."

"Speaking of which, check out her head."

Maribelle pointed to the screen at a portion of the woman's brain. Lissa could tell from a simple glance that there had been sort of head trauma. She guessed from the blast since it was the only thing that could even make sense.

"She might have some memory trouble. I'm not sure Chrom will be happy to hear that," Lissa said.

"We'll have to talk to her then. Maybe she'll be so uninhibited that she'll spill all the Plegian secrets. Well, she'll probably be uninhibited anyway. She doesn't exactly look like the most sophisticated person," Maribelle said.

"She's also not dressed and is being examined. Not exactly the epitome of sophistication and grace."

Chrom stood around in the interrogation room staring at his subject who blankly stared at the table. He sat down across from her and slid some documents over to her. She reached in front of her and only touched the folders. She didn't bother opening them. No use in opening something she didn't think she would understand.

"Any reason why you don't want to look at those?" Chrom asked.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Wouldn't it be better to just look at them?"

She shrugged and opened one of the folders. A collection of photocopies of her passports was contained in the folder. She stared at the picture of herself. It was strange to look at her self because it never really looked like her. She had seen her reflection in the mirror when these people let her clean herself, and that didn't even seem like she was looking at herself. She could gaze at the image of herself with her white hair and large brown eyes, but she couldn't say it was her.

"So, Robin Validar?" Chrom said.

"Huh?" she said.

"That's not you? You look an awful lot like this woman here, Robin Validar. Although, let's face it. The seriousness doesn't really suit you."

"I guess I am?"

"You are or you aren't."

"I don't really know anything. I just woke up here. If you say I'm Robin Validar, then who am I to say if I am or not. I'll believe you because I don't really have any idea of who I am."

"Am I supposed to believe you?"

"I really can only ask you to believe me. I don't really have any memory of who I am or what I was doing before I woke up here."

Chrom tapped at his ear.

_"She's had some head trauma, and it shows there's been some damage on her brain where her episodic memory is concerned. Like some bruising. She might not remember a whole lot," Lissa told him earlier._

_"Then maybe I can jog her memory a bit."_

_"I don't think it works like that. You're not going to get a lot out of here because there's nothing to be had."_

"Okay Robin, so you have no recollection of what you were doing, say, yesterday?" Chrom said.

"Not really. I woke up here, and you started testing me and stuff. I don't know why I have to keep on answering the same questions. I just… I just want to go home, but I don't even know where that is. And you clearly know more about me that I do," Robin said.

The truth was, no one in the division did. When Chrom had people look up any information on Robin, no one had anything. There were no databases with any history regarding her or her origins. Nothing about Robin Validar or the woman in front of them- she was essentially a blank slate.

Chrom leaned back to give Robin another look over. She looked so strangely innocent, but there was no denying that she was powerful. Any person who can shatter someone's bones merely with their body was no one to be reckoned with. He had all the questions in the world to ask her about it. However, there was nothing on file saying the unit could keep her for additional questioning. Nothing said she was connected to anything, and she was innocent for all they knew. But Chrom couldn't shake the feeling that they needed to keep her, and the only plan he had was about as ludicrous as it got.

"I think this part is over," Chrom said.

"Yeah? What do you have next for me?" Robin asked.

"Oh. Just some more tests."

"More tests?"

'These are more fun. Trust me."


	4. Chapter 4

Miriel considered her self a woman of the utmost common sense surrounded by people whose grasp on logic to be flawed. So when Chrom asked her to run tests on tissue samples, she found this perfectly reasonable; but when he asked her if she would help monitor an agent qualification test on a newly acquired prisoner, she almost put herself in a migraine over the mere idea. She wasn't paranoid like Frederick was, but she didn't see how an amnesiac would be a good choice of agent. Still, she obliged her commanding officer in whatever idyllic ideas he had over this woman.

"You should smile, Miriel. I thought you would get a kick out of her aptitude tests," Chrom said.

"I don't get merely roused over something trivial, Commander. This is typically underneath the work I am normally assigned, although I may express a certain inclination towards observational studies," Miriel said.

"But aren't you even the least bit excited by this test subject? She's scoring high marks on these physical exams above and beyond her expected range. She beat Sully's scores."

"Though Agent Sully is a paragon of physical health, she is not an anomaly. I certainly don't find it out of reach that this woman is scoring high. I ran tests on her blood samples and found some curious material that I also found in the tissue samples of the sub-human species you and the other agents fought. According to the records of all those who fought this species that night, the species displayed an incredible amount of strength and agility above the typical level of your average human. So no, I'm not impressed."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I don't have the time to jest about something that important, Commander. Besides, she's just finished our advanced hand-to-hand combat scenario in the fasted recorded time. I'm ready to administer the tests for language aptitude and overall technology skills."

"Of course you are…"

Robin sat on top of the table in the interrogation, staring at her hands. A less naïve person would question all of what she was doing. Even more than that, she would question why she could do what she could. Like, how could she speak Feroxi with a flawless accent? She couldn't recall ever being in Ferox even if her passport read that she had been there just last month. Her marksmanship skills would be considered superb for even the best of snipers. There were so many things that boggled her mind about what she could even do.

"Do you want to know the results?" Chrom asked.

Chrom had entered the room before Robin had noticed. He leaned against the doorframe, tapping a folder against his hand. Robin didn't really take a good look at Chrom before, but she started to make a quick study of his features. His dark blue hair matched his eyes in a strange way. She didn't remember much, but she knew that his hair color was rare and a genetic anomaly found only in a certain royal family. He didn't seem like a professional for his job, whatever it was. She figured he was the kind of man women naturally gravitate. It was hard not to notice when he wore a tight t-shirt that did a fairly good job at showing a rather carved physique. It made her think of herself- small and insignificant, probably not the kind of woman men are attracted to.

"If you're done staring into space, I'll be happy to tell you that you've had some of the best scores I've seen on these aptitude tests," Chrom said.

"And what does that mean for me?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. If I release you, you won't have any real place to go because we've confiscated those passports and you only had those on your person. So you also have no money, and I've personally made sure that we made a dossier on you that can be sent to every intelligence agency. Because really, who is going to let someone that is basically a one-person army walk around?"

"So… What are you really trying to say?"

"Join us."

"Us?"

Chrom smiled and opened the door. He walked down the stairs and into a state-of-the-art strategic military base. He made a show it by spreading his arms like he was showing off his pride and joy. Robin looked around at all of the people walking around and working at their elaborate stations. She could see why Chrom was so proud. It was a dream facility for this line of work.

"We're called the Strategic Homeland Protection and Reconnaissance Division, but we like to call ourselves the Shepherds. We're kind of a new counterterrorism, intelligence unit. And I would love it if someone of your talents would join us," Chrom said.

"Shepherds… huh. I think you're a few words short in your acronym," Robin said.

"I didn't make it up. Plus those 'e's are really hard to come up with words for."

"Got it. So you want me to join your spy agency for which I don't have any experience in. Sounds great. What exactly would I be doing?"

"We need someone how will work our strategic field. A tactician, if you will. We have just about everyone else under the sun, but having a tactical officer would really be a boon. You would by my eyes and ears, develop missions, make sure we're using our units in the most effective manner, run analysis, and occasionally hit the field. It's a lot of responsibility, but I think you're the most qualified person I've seen for the job. And it's yours if you want it."

"Are _you_ sure?"

"Of course I am. I'll be your direct supervisor; so I'll have my eyes on you all the time. Plus I'm the director and commanding officer of this division, and I have nothing but the utmost confidence in your skills. There's a war brewing out there, and I need the best people. The citizens of Ylisse depend on people like us to keep them safe, and I'm making sure we do that."

Robin bit at her lip and looked around the people who had stopped their work to listen to Chrom. She glanced back at Chrom who was grinning at her like he already knew her answer. She brushed back her bangs and made a nervous laugh.

"I guess there really isn't a choice. When do I start?" Robin said.

"That was the answer I wanted to hear," Chrom said.


	5. Chapter 5

SHPRD Headquarters – Ylisstol, Ylisse

The SHPRD headquarters were immense to say the least. Robin found herself constantly lost and wondered how she was even going to get around without a map. Did they have maps of this place? Should she make one? Maybe just make a mental map… She liked

"That's our medical unit. My sister Lissa, you've met. She's one of our doctors. The other doctor is Maribelle. You might have met her already," Chrom said as he gestured to a white, sterile room where Lissa smiled and waved with a metal clipboard from the large window. Her fellow doctor, Maribelle, rolled her eyes and then squinted at Robin as she followed Chrom to the next destination of their tour of the SHPRD facilities.

Chrom opened another door to a rather empty room of lockers. A couple of men and one woman were sitting around on benches, taping up wounds and cleaning weapons. The room smelt like body odor and a bit of fresh rubber. Robin wrinkled her nose a little too noticeably for her tastes.

"This is the barracks. Usually field agents hang out here as you can see. We've got Agents Stahl and Sully over there. Some of the best field agents we have," Chrom said.

Stahl, a lanky man with a serious case of bed head, made a little wave of his hand before grabbing a granola bar and stuffing it in his face. Next to him, Sully did a once over on Robin and made a slight nod of her head.

"Field ops or desk jockey?" Sully said.

"Uh?" Robin said.

"Either or. She'll be on the field some time. You'll get to test her out," Chrom said.

"Nice to know another woman will be out there. We have to stick together," Sully said.

"Yeah… for sure," Robin said.

"Cut the shy crap. I heard you beat my record in the hand-to-hand scenario. So you're definitely going to have to spar me some time," Sully said.

"Sully, don't chase away my new tactics officer. I just got her, and she's kind of irreplaceable," Chrom said.

Robin smiled at Chrom's words and found her self blushing a bit. She didn't have a reason to blush, but she found it great to have her boss say something sort of nice about her so soon. Her daydream was disrupted by a slap on her back and a loud and utterly obnoxious laugh.

"Looks like we've got a newbie for the Teach!"

"Hardly, Vaike," Chrom said.

Vaike sauntered in and gave Robin a self-satisfying nod. Robin felt confused at the overly tan and blonde man in front of her. He didn't wear a shirt and wore pants that rode a little too low for Robin's tastes. She would define him as a class A narcissist.

"I didn't realize the beach was actually closer to this city than I thought," Robin said.

"Huh? The Vaike's confused," Vaike said.

"You're awfully tan compared to everyone. Do you surf much?" Robin asked.

Sully snorted and punched Stahl in the arm who almost choked on the muffin he had now started eating.

"The Vaike's been known to have gotten some tasty waves, but he hasn't been to the beach in the longest," Vaike said.

"Oh… so you just are out a lot."

"Uh? Sometimes?"

"HA! You totally fake bake!" Sully said.

"The Vaike doesn't need fake sunrays to look this delicious."

"Either way… it suits you I guess. Do you actually do something here though? I mean, people tend to think things about people who speak about themselves in the third person," Robin said.

"The Vaike is a top field agent… and a sometimes mechanic."

"Sometimes?"

"His success rate varies on whether or not he's misplaced his tools, which is often," Chrom said.

"Is that why you're not wearing a shirt?" Robin asked.

"Vaike doesn't need the confines of a shirt to keep him from his job," Vaike said.

"That wasn't an excuse. That's his legit philosophy on shirts. Don't worry; he wears shirts if he's on the field. Anyway, that's about all of the field ops people. Want to go check out the Pegasus division? Sometimes they've got pie there." Chrom said.

"A-hem."

"Robin? Are you alright?"

"That wasn't me," Robin said.

"Excuse me, I'd like to say hi to the new tactical officer."

"Who is that?" Chrom asked.

From what appeared to be nowhere, a large, tall man walked in with a face that looked miserable and utterly unnoticeable.

"Hi, my name is Kellam," he said.

"Hi. It's Robin. You just came from nowhere. Is that something you do often?"

"Not on purpose…"

"Oh sorry about that Kellam. Honestly, it's like you just disappeared on me," Chrom said.

"I was here the whole time, Commander," Kellam said.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn. Anyway, you wouldn't believe it, but Kellam is actually our best reconnaissance officer," Chrom said.

"Oh, I can believe it," Robin said.

After their tour of the barracks and armory, Chrom took Robin to the shared office of the Pegasus Knights, a military order that had been around for centuries. It was specifically known for it's exclusively female membership sworn to protect the exalt above all. In a more recent century, the order was known for piloting Ylisse's air force.

"These women are on loan to us from the Pegasus Knights. Meet Cordelia and Sumia," Chrom said.

"Sir!" said one of the women as she got up to salute Chrom. Robin wondered how she was a part of the Pegasus Knights because she looked more like she just got off the runway with her gorgeous and glossy straight red hair, high cheekbones, and svelte figure. Still, she had the utmost air of professionalism with a stance that made everyone look so sloppy.

The other woman snapped up from seat to salute, but instead displaying the grace that her counterpart, she fell over her feet and landed face first.

"Ouch… are you okay?" Robin asked the girl as she helped the girl up.

"I'm alright. I think," she said.

Chrom sighed and shrugged.

"That's Sumia. You'll find that she's kind of…"

"I believe the word you're looking is clumsy, Sir," the other said.

"Thanks Cordelia."

"And you guys do what exactly?" Robin asked.

"We're a glorified taxi service, but sometimes we get to do air strikes," Cordelia said.

"Don't say that, Cordelia. They're working on some of our more interesting projects like drones," Chrom said.

"We'll have to make use of that if we get the chance," Robin said.

Robin smiled and walked out of the office. Chrom followed her until she stopped to turn around. He watched her play with her hair as if they were her thoughts.

"Thanks for the tour," Robin said.

"Yeah?"

She nodded and stared at her feet.

"Yeah. I think I'll like it here."

"Maybe make some friends?"

"Don't get ahead yourself. But maybe."

Robin grinned and sighed. Everything was too much to process, but she supposed Chrom was right- maybe she would make friends and maybe she wouldn't have to feel so lonely. She looked back at Chrom and extended her hand to him. He smiled and grabbed her hand in his. A little chuckle escaped from both of them. Friends. That sounded good to Robin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: all formatting should be fixed for the first four chapters.**

SHPRD Headquarters

"Are you nervous?" Chrom asked Robin as she pulled a Kevlar vest over her shirt. She patted herself down and tilted her head to the side.

"Hm… First time in the field, what do you think?" Robin said.

Chrom shrugged and said, "I like the intel you received. With these mutant humans popping up out of nowhere, there's no telling what's going on, but your research with Miriel has me pretty confident that we can kill them before they get to us. Last mission went rather well, and that was the first mission you were in charge of. So long story short, I think you'll be fine out there. Besides, I'm your backup."

"Thanks. But to answer your question, I guess you could say I'm not exactly looking forward to being attacked by something Lissa described as being the living dead," Robin said.

"I've seen you take down one of those guys with your bare hands. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Robin reached back into her locker and grabbed a dark purple hoodie that she had been taken with. She put it on while Chrom poked around her locker.

"About that," Robin said as she started to shut the locker on Chrom.

"What about it?" Chrom asked.

"I don't remember anything about saving your life or defeating one of these guys. Don't you think it's dangerous for me to lead you in a skirmish?"

Chrom chewed the inside of his cheek. He didn't really want to honestly answer that question because he knew Frederick's answer to that question and what his heart was saying were two different things. Every logical answer said he shouldn't trust Robin and that nothing about her was normal, but Chrom couldn't fight the nagging feeling whenever he looked at Robin that he needed to prove everyone wrong.

Robin waved in front Chrom's face and said, "Hey, now you're staring into space." Chrom looked down at Robin who grinned and shook her head. He liked her smile. Everything about her smile seemed reassuring.

"Sorry… Don't worry about that fight. You saved my life. That was all. I'm just going to return the favor," Chrom said.

Despite having Chrom's confidence, Robin felt unsure about herself and what mysteries she might have locked away in her mind. She felt this throughout the drive through the country to the site where a pocket of the mutant humans had been found. When they arrived, Robin's heart grew tight and ticked away like a bomb ready to burst at any moment.

In the dark, Robin's eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She could spot Sully and Virion because of the red beam from Virion's sniper rifle as he went into position. Across from there, Stahl could be seen in his green night vision goggles but Robin couldn't quite tell if his partner Kellam was around or hiding in some bushes. Robin touched her earpiece and engaged the line.

"Group A, confirm position," Robin said.

"Group A speaking, we are on the edge of the clearing. 10 mutants are in this location. Some of the pack is behind over by the abandoned bridge. Also a few in your location. It looks like three or four," Stahl said.

"Virion, take down any of the mutants on the edge of the pack," Robin said.

"I copy, captain," Virion said over the line.

"Group A, wait for the sniper team to cut that number down on that main cluster. Then try and take out as many of those mutants as you can. Shoot for the head. Sniper team will be there for backup."

Robin looked over the rock that she and Chrom hid behind. She could see the four mutants over in her area. Scattered but still enough of a threat between two people. Chrom pulled out his gun and was about to step out before Robin held him back. She pulled him back and shook her head. Again, she popped up from behind the rock to take a look at the risen walking about.

Robin tugged on her fingers as she reasoned with herself whether or not she and Chrom should open fire. It was reasonable to assume she and Chrom could defeat four of these guys on her own. But the reports that other field agents gave mention about how noise attracted the mutants. She didn't need a barrage of mutants.

"We need a distraction," Robin said.

"What are you suggesting?" Chrom asked.

Robin pointed to Chrom's vest. He gave her a quizzical look, not quite getting at what Robin wanted. So she took initiative and ripped off something from his vest- a canister. Bothered by Robin touching him, Chrom fiercely blushed and mumbled.

"What is it?" Robin said.

"Nothing. Just wished I had some warning before you do stuff like that," Chrom said.

"I don't think you need a warning for me coming up with a plan. Just trust me."

Chrom's mind spiked at the words. Just trust her. It was starting to be a mantra for Chrom. She didn't seem to worry nearly as much as Chrom did since she already threw the smoke canister at the mutants.

"If we can take out one half of these guys right now, I think we'll be fine. Can you see any of them in the smoke?" Robin asked.

Chrom could make out at least one of the mutants. The others seemed to blur together in the smoke. He wasn't sure. He could shoot at the group, but they would probably scatter.

"Just one."

"Then shoot him. I'll see if I can pick off one myself."

Chrom looked out and took a deep breath as he shot out the mutant he could see. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robin steady the gun in her hand. Coolly, she made two shots- one that hit a mutant straight in the forehead and the other maiming a mutant's leg. Robin pulled Chrom and ran for the remaining two mutants. She gunned down the mutant she injured before while Chrom killed the other mutant running towards him. Throughout the fight, Robin looked like she was just doing what was in her nature. There was no hesitation or looks of worry on her face.

"We should wait for the others to radio in," Robin said as she caught up with her breath.

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked.

"Stop saying that."

"Huh?"

"You keep on asking me if I'm sure. I'm all right. I'd tell you if I wasn't."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"It's okay… But you know what?"

"What?"

"You're a dork."

They walked through the field, on their way to join the rest of the fray. They grew comfortable together, making jokes about their fighting skills. Then Robin sighed and said, "Before I never told you… but I was honestly scared out of my boots. Though not anymore."

Almost like her words goaded fate, a mutant practically flew on top of Robin. Her reflexes would never have been able to detect this. Her mind ran through all of the ways she could have prevented this. She blamed herself for letting her guard just go by the wayside and even more for not being able to fight against the mutant. It was choking her slowly. She never knew if she ever felt so scared in her life, but she felt for sure

Chrom struggled to think of what to do. His gun was useless in something this close quarters. Though he was strong, he knew he couldn't face the mutant with his bare hands. He still needed to act quickly with Robin struggling. So he ran up to the mutant and started to place him in his own grip. The mutant loosened a bit but started to thrash more. Chrom needed any thing at this moment- even divine intervention from Naga if necessary. At that moment, his hand brushed by the knife he kept on him at all time. His mind clicked. He rarely used it, but his knife skills were considered the best when he was in the academy. He took out the knife and immediately stabbed the mutant in the leg. The mutant dropped Robin to the ground and shrieked. Chrom then pulled the knife out and plunged it straight into the mutant's eye. A few more blood-curdling screams were let out from the mutant before it finally collapsed. Chrom looked back at Robin, who was still on the ground, clutching her chest and looking wide eyed at the beast before them.

Just then, the radio made a beep.

"This is your commander speaking," Chrom said.

"Sir, this is Stahl. We've got clearance. All enemies have been eliminated," Stahl said.

"Same here. Let's pack up."

"Yes sir."

Robin pulled herself up and bit her lip. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, trying all she could to hold herself back.

"You can say it," Chrom said.

"What?"

"How you feel"

"Thanks. It's okay. I'm okay. Okay? Yeah…"

Chrom laughed a little and said, "Now who's being the dork?"

Robin smiled before Chrom wiped the little tears that Robin shed. She mouthed the words "thank you". Chrom nodded along and placed his arm over her shoulders as they walked over to the others. Maybe then he realized that Robin wasn't just an efficient soldier but a human being- afraid and alone. She was the kind of soldier people wouldn't really recognize as being weak or needing help. From that moment on, Chrom decided that he would be the one to care for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ylisstol, Ylisse – Ylisstol Castle

Chrom looked up as his sister sighed and tapped the side of his plate with his fork. He supposed she was hoping he would even eat some of the dish, but his mind had been wandering since he asked Robin do the next mission without him. He wanted her to be independent, but he also cared too much to just let her off the hook completely.

"Chrom, Frederick says you have a new officer in your department," Emmeryn said.

"Yeah… she's great. We've had a few missions, but everything's been fairly smooth. She's really competent and… yeah," Chrom said.

Emmeryn laughed and said, "Well that's good. It's good to have an extra pair of hands when it comes to your work."

"I guess. I mean, of course it's good. It's just that I'm-"

"-Nervous."

Chrom shook his head. He knew who probably talked to Emmeryn. So he asked, "Did Frederick tell you a lot about our new officer?"

"Just a few details," Emmeryn said smiling widely with a glint in her eye that knew way more than she would even tell.

"So you know?"

"That she's possibly Plegian? Yes. He didn't say much outside of that. I asked him to fill Phila on the details since I supposed it was going to be more important to her. Besides, you seem to trust her, and that's good enough for me."

"Nothing else?"

"There's nothing to be said unless you want there to be."

"I just was sure Lissa and Frederick would have told you everything."

"Lissa did tell me a little something. She said she's really pretty."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I just know that she's pretty, and that she's working fairly close with you."

"We're coworkers."

"I never suggested else wise."

Emmeryn laughed again and ate another bite of her dish. She looked back at Chrom fidgeting and staring at his food.

"I haven't seen you this antsy since we were kids. She must be interesting to say the least."

"I'm not antsy."

"But she's interesting."

"She's an amnesiac with a knack for strategy. She was bound to be interesting."

"Maybe you can go on a trip with her."

"Em, be serious."

"I am serious. I know you're busy with SHPRD, but I need someone to go to Regna Ferox for some talks. I'd go myself, but I don't think they respond to my idea of diplomacy."

"I'm not going in and doing a bombing."

"No one is saying anything about fighting, but they respect the military. And you happen to be both the prince of this nation and the leader of a highly regarded military department. That kind of leadership goes a long way in Ferox."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"We need some more support if we're going to be more assertive with Plegia. If we can have Ferox clearly supportive of Ylisse, I think Plegia might back down from any incidences along the border. Our only problem is that Ferox is having a presidential election at the moment."

"That's quite the problem."

Emmeryn smiled and pointed to Chrom with her fork.

"All the more reason for you and your tactician to come up with a solution for that problem," Emmeryn said.

Chrom flinched a bit. He wasn't six, and this teasing was a bit much. He was going to have a chat with Lissa after this dinner about the misinformation she was feeding their sister regarding his relationship with his tactical officer.

After his dinner, Chrom received a message from Cordelia that the Pegasus Knights would be escorting he and Robin to Ferox the next day. Emmeryn was moving fairly fast with her plan for Ferox. He muttered to himself about how he wasn't exactly feeling up to talking with either of the candidates. Not to mention, his experience with diplomacy was minimal. He depended on Emmeryn to play the part of diplomat. She was born to be exalt, not him. He sighed loudly and messaged Robin about their upcoming plans.

Chrom struggled with the tie. It didn't help that he felt like ties seemed like nooses. The whole ensemble made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to be in the suit any longer than he needed to be. Unfortunately, the flight to Regna Ferox would take an hour or so, followed up with an entire day of sitting in the suit. Even worse, he needed to wear his military medals- something he thought of as gaudy and a little too embarrassing, but he guessed for the sake of talks with Ferox, he needed to have some sort of backup to his military background claims.

Looking at his watch, Chrom sighed. He was waiting for Robin to arrive. Their plane was scheduled to leave soon. His feet tapped nervously. He couldn't really make it through meetings in Ferox without someone at his side, and Robin seemed like she would have a good head for this sort of thing. He checked his watch one last time before noticing some click clacking on the floor. He looked down the hall to notice a woman in a deep purple dress walking towards him. The closer she came to him; Chrom realized that the woman was Robin. He gazed at her up and down, noticing how the dress hugged tightly to her body. He didn't know why it didn't dawn on him before that Robin could be considered an incredibly beautiful woman.

"Chrom?" Robin said.

"Huh?"

Robin tilted her head and frowned.

"Is something wrong, Chrom?" Robin asked.

Chrom shook his head profusely and said, "No… Nothing. It's just that…"

"What?"

"You have… you are very… You look like a…"

"I look like a what?"

"You look like a … woman?"

"It's probably because I am a woman."

Red rose to Chrom's cheeks.

"It's just that… I mean… I've never seen you like this before. You're not exactly…" Chrom said.

"Not exactly what?" Robin said.

"Not exactly… er…"

"You're a dork. A complete dork. C'mon. I need to brief you about our meetings during our flight."

Chrom's shoulders slumped. He couldn't tell as he walked behind her, but Robin laughed. She didn't have any clue that her dress was going to turn Chrom's head the way it did. Then again, maybe this is what you get when you dress shop with Lissa and Maribelle, Robin thought. Robin felt uneasy the dress before but easily admitted to changing her mind when she saw how flustered Chrom got looking at her. She considered it payback seeming as she found it hard not to stare at Chrom in his suit. She assumed it must have been something about the uniform that Chrom wore. Luckily, she seemed way more skilled than Chrom at hiding her blushing face. She didn't want to imagine the kind of fleck she'd receive from Chrom if he had known that she was checking him out.

Robin put these thoughts away as she stepped into the small jet that she and Chrom were supposed to ride to Regna Ferox in. There was no time for daydreaming about her commander when she was about to meet with world leaders… well not before she snuck one more peek.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as their plane touched down, it seemed like Robin and Chrom were trapped in a whirlwind of chaos taking them straight to the campaign headquarters of Senator Flavia. They had arranged to meet with her and the incumbent, but with the election in the next few days, it didn't seem like any talking would get done. They were whisked place to place, chasing after Flavia before getting her to finally settle at her headquarters.

Robin and Chrom waited for Flavia in her office. Robin shuffled some papers in her folder around and presented a couple to Chrom. She pointed to some of the paragraphs and said, "I've written some of the points I think you should make to Senator Flavia when you present to her. I think she'll be really open to supporting some of our units. Besides, I've noticed they've had some similar border incidents with Plegia. It's been a key topic in the election. If we make a show of our support for one of the candidates, they'll probably win since they're looking for some support in whatever action they chose in Plegia."

"And you're choosing Flavia?" Chrom said pointing to the papers.

"I'm not choosing Flavia. I'm making a good case for Flavia because despite the current numbers in the polls, she's gaining much ground and has a better chance of winning with the way the momentum is swinging. With our support, I think she has a chance to clinch the election. I'm choosing the person I think will win and carry out our request."

Someone loudly laughed and clapped. Robin and Chrom turned around and saw a woman in military regalia enter the room.

"Well said! Would you be interested in a position as a campaign manager?" the woman said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I already have a job," Robin said.

"I'm joking. When you've been wrung around for a presidential campaign, you honestly just want to joke around. Although I might have to save those jokes for when I actually win. So you must be the people from Ylisse. Prince Chrom and…"

"Robin. I'm just a tactical officer."

"She's the chief tactical officer," Chrom said.

"Well I'm not surprised. I've had some tabs on Ylisse and heard about a woman who was setting quite the blaze around the military there. Are you sure you wouldn't consider a position here?"

Robin shook her head, but Flavia laughed and sat on her desk. She pulled some of the paperwork that Robin made from her desk and started to skim it over. Chrom felt his heart explode at the wait.

"So… you're just going to sit there and not pitch to me? I don't exactly have all the time in the world, you know," Flavia said.

"Oh no! I mean, yes I have something to say. On behalf of my sister actually..." Chrom said.

"Calm it kid. I don't bite."

"Yeah. Sorry, it's just that I don't do this often."

"Anyone can tell."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you know that there's been some increased activity on the Plegia-Ylisse border. Parliament and my sister have been looking into a more aggressive way to deal with the terrorist action on that border. My division is a part of that plan, and despite the amount of military increase we've had in recent years, we are rather short in numbers to make the kind of move we want."

"Before you say anything else, I want you to know that I do support a more aggressive stance with Plegia. I wouldn't mind proposing something to the senate about sending troops to the Plegia-Ylisse border, but I'm not president. I can't make you that promise unless I'm elected."

Robin immediately stood up to Flavia after hearing her words. She wasn't about to leave with Chrom without having done anything in Ferox.

"I can guarantee that you will win the election. You rapport with Ylisse will get you some much-needed attention. If you look at the papers I gave you, they're analysis that I've done about some voting districts that could be your key to winning the election. Historically, they don't vote often, but if you travel there and establish a relationship, I think they'll be more inclined to vote for you," Robin said.

Chrom got up beside Robin and said, "We'll stay here in Ferox to help you with your campaign."

The next few weeks of supporting Flavia on the campaign trail were grueling. In any of the hotel rooms that Robin was in, one would find her sitting in the middle of papers and charts while typing away at her laptop. Chrom often found her late at night, sleeping over her laptop. He always managed to reorganize her files, put her computer away, and get her into bed. Sometimes he would be just as tired and wake up in his suit right next to Robin. Of course, he always took calls from SHPRD headquarters where Frederick had a good command over the units and took over mission control. It was demanding work for Chrom and Robin.

On Election Day, Robin and Chrom stood amongst Flavia's campaign organizers and supporters. They huddled around the projection screen to watch the results coming in from the closing polls. The race was neck and neck. Robin could only hold onto Chrom as she looked what the fruits of a few weeks of campaigning were going to do. They would occasionally check in with Flavia who looked totally unfazed by the ordeal. She could lose the election, but no one would ever be able to tell with her smile and upbeat personality.

Even though the election was starting to wind down, Robin felt exhausted. She huddled against Chrom and took a short nap. In her dreams, she thought about the election, but she woke up and found herself surrounded by whooping and hollering. Chrom smiled as he put his arm around Robin and pointed to the screen. A victory for Flavia, the new president of Ferox. He leaned into Robin and whispered, "You did this. You know? And guess what, the former president Basilio is coming here right now to meet with us. He wants to meet you."

Even when former president Basilio arrived, the atmosphere was jovial. Drinks were passed around. Chrom even encouraged Robin to have at least one drink. She started to drink before someone came behind her and smacked her on the back. She coughed a bit of what she was drinking and turned around to see a large man laughing next to a younger, more somber man.

"I guess it's you that I have to blame for costing me the election," the man said.

"Oh! You're President Basilio!" Robin said.

"It's former president, but yeah you're talking to the right man. Flavia says you two were the reason she won, and I certainly am impressed by the work you've done."

Chrom put his arm around Robin's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"If you're trying to get my officer away from me, you're going to have to try harder," Chrom said.

Basilio chuckled and punched Chrom in the arm.

"Ha! Good one! I'll have to keep that in mind. But as much as you bruised my ego tonight, I've also heard from Flavia that you're trying to settle the score with Plegia. I don't agree with Flavia on much, but I certainly agree with her regarding Plegia. Those bastards! So while Flavia can't send troops immediately, I'd like to introduce you to someone I think will be to your benefit. Meet my running mate Lon'Qu," Basilio said.

Basilio pushed the quiet man next to him forward. Lon'Qu didn't do much except blink and grimace. When Robin reached out to shake his hand, he almost jumped back a few feet. All Basilio did was watch and laugh at the whole interaction.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Lon'Qu's not exactly a ladies man. In the sense that, women kind of scare him. So Prince, you don't have to worry about him stealing Robin from you!"

Chrom blushed and said, "Who said anything about Robin!"

Robin laughed and excused herself to get another drink. Basilio grinned and nodded at Chrom.

"I'm not much for words, Prince Chrom. But I can say this; sometimes you got to think with your dick. Someone's going to make a move on her tonight," Basilio said.

"What!"

Lon'Qu nodded in agreement with Basilio.

"I thought you didn't like women," Chrom said.

"Women make me uncomfortable, but I'm not blind," Lon'Qu said.

"Well excuse me. I need to talk to Robin before anyone else does."

Chrom brushed through the crowds to get to Robin, but he was interrupted by a phone call. He looked to see who it was- Lissa.

"Hey Lissa, what's-"

"CHROM! Maribelle has been taken hostage by Plegia!"

"Shit. This just happened?"

"The Plegians want to talk to you and Em! You have to go now! Maribelle is going to die if we leave her there."

"Calm down, Lissa. Robin and I are going to leave immediately. Okay?"

"Okay, Chrom. Just get here now."

"What's going on Chrom?" Robin asked.

"I'll fill you in on the flight back. Get Lon'Qu. We're leaving for the border."


	9. Chapter 9

The Plegia-Ylisse border looked breathtaking from up high, but the closer they got to the ground, the more Robin realized that nothing about this land could be really seen as beautiful once one thought about the blood shed upon the land. When the plane landed, Robin and Chrom rushed to Frederick, already waiting for them.

"Frederick," Chrom said.

"Sir, we have good news and bad news. The good news is that we've managed to scout the area, and there aren't many Plegian soldiers here. Though President Gangrel was trying to lure the exalt here, he didn't show up himself. So it was good call to not have her show up," Frederick said.

"That's because he's a coward. What's the bad news?"

"One of our interns is out there with Maribelle. They managed to get out of direct control of the Plegians, but they're surrounded."

"One of our interns?"

"Yes sir, his name is Ricken."

"Ricken? He's a tech intern. He doesn't have any experience out on the field," Robin said.

"He managed to send a virus into the Plegian security network for the holding cell where Maribelle was being kept, but he just sent a message about the current situation," Frederick said.

"That isn't all- isn't it Frederick?" Chrom said.

Frederick sighed and hung his head low.

"Sir, a couple of our field agents are already out there, but Lissa insisted going out there as well. She should have been under the care of Agents Sully and Vaike. But they have lost contact with her," Frederick said.

"You've got to be kidding me. We need to get those two agents first and foremost, but I don't want Lissa by herself. Her combat skills aren't up to par," Chrom said.

Robin cleared her throat and raised her hand. She pointed at Lon'Qu and said, "How about he gets Lissa?"

"Him? He can't physically be near a woman. How is he going to protect Lissa?"

"Lon'Qu, I looked at your credentials while we were on the flight here. You were Ferox's top field agent in their intelligence unit and President Basilio's personal guard before he made you his vice president. I trust you know how to handle a gun," Robin said.

Lon'Qu pulled out a gun from a holster hidden beneath his jacket and looked at Robin.

"Tell me where to shoot, and I'll do it," he said.

Frederick looked more shocked at Lon'Qu than anything.

"Sir, that gun he carries is illegal in pretty much every country," Frederick said.

"Frederick, I don't care if it's illegal or not. He's protecting Lissa from now on," Chrom said.

With that, Lon'Qu already left in search of Lissa with only a short description of the princess- blonde and delicate. He was nervous about this request- not because of the woman thing but perhaps because he hadn't done a search and rescue like this in a long time. He requested to be taken off them when he was in Ferox due to a botched mission. The sorts of missions he was comfortable with were always ones where he would shoot "the bad guys" and call it a day. But what kinds of missions he preferred were of no consequence now. He needed to find that damn princess.

Off in the distance, Lon'Qu heard a faint shriek. He ran behind trees and brush to get closer to what he heard. He assumed he was close to the princess, and as luck would have it, he saw a two Plegian soldiers surround a girl. Silent as always, Lon'Qu crept in and aimed for one of the soldiers. For a split second, he felt terrible about what he was going to do, but he went with shooting one of the soldiers in the head because he knew it was always him or the other guy. The other soldier, in his horror, turned around and fired his gun aimlessly. Lon'Qu sighed and shot the soldier. Coming from his hiding spot, he looked down at the girl with her arms over her head, shaking.

"You the princess?" Lon'Qu said.

Lissa looked straight up at the man in front of her who was reloading his gun. Never in her life did she think she'd die like this. She thought about how she should have listened to Chrom and never have joined the military or just stay safe practicing medicine at home.

"Don't kill me!" Lissa said.

"Your brother sent me," he said.

"Chrom?"

"Yes."

Lissa's arms dropped to her sides as she sighed.

"Oh, thank gods. But how did you know it was me?" Lissa said.

"Blonde and delicate."

"I'm not delicate!"

Lon'Qu snorted ever so slightly and started to walk away from Lissa. She ran to catch up with him and put her hand on his arm. Immediately, he flinched and ran from her. Even with that sort of rejection, Lissa ran after him.

"Hey! You! Stop! You know you're injured!" Lissa said.

Lon'Qu stopped and turned around. He examined his arms and noticed some slight bleeding. He concluded that it might have been from a bullet that grazed him while on his hunt for the princess.

"I can fix that for you," Lissa said.

"No."

"You are the worst!"

On the other side of the mountain, Robin and Chrom reached to where Sully and Vaike were waiting. To her surprise, Miriel was there as well, arranging some explosives, though Robin gathered that Frederick seemed more interested in the explosives than Miriel. That was when Robin heard an update on Lon'Qu and Lissa who were making it their way to the team.

"Hey, Lon'Qu and Lissa should be here soon," Robin said.

"Thank gods," Chrom said.

"Change your mind about Lon'Qu?"

"He saved my sister, and I'm practically guaranteed that he will not touch my sister in any way. He's like an overprotective big brother's dream."

"You know that won't stop Lissa. Right?"

Chrom's jaw dropped while Robin laughed. She ignored his protests while Miriel asked about where the explosives needed to be set up. Robin pointed to the point of the mountain where the scouts reported the most Plegian soldiers. She hoped a little bit of an explosion would distract enough for Ricken and Maribelle to get in a clearing with very little guarding. As Frederick set up the explosives in a weakened area of rock, Lissa and Lon'Qu arrived.

"Finished," Lon'Qu said.

"I can tell. Lissa, are you okay?" Chrom said.

"Ugh yeah. Mr. Grumbles here is a pleasure. Why does the hot guy that saves me have to be so weird?" Lissa said.

"Still here," Lon'Qu said.

Miriel turned around with the look of slightest displeasure. She rolled her eyes and stared back at her laptop screen.

"If you people mind, I'm about to detonate the explosives. I suggest you all cover your ears," Miriel said.

The team all covered their ears and looked over at the side of the mountain as it decayed into the ground. Robin ran out in front and led the team through the rest of the mountainside. She sighed in relief as she saw her plan go so well. The blast got rid of most of the Plegian soldiers and distracted the other soldiers that were now rushing to the aid of their fellow soldiers. Weaving through trails, they made it up to the hill where Ricken and Maribelle huddled for cover.

"You two…" Chrom said.

He bit his lip before he could say what he wanted to say. That they were idiots to get caught by the Plegians like that on a mission. That he was proud he had two smart soldiers that were able to get out of a situation like that. Instead he said, "Are you two alright?" Something that brought smiles to both Ricken and Maribelle's faces.

Ricken got up first and scratched his head. He looked relieved now that the team was there. Maribelle, on the other hand, looked slightly peeved though almost everyone knew she was just as relieved as Ricken. She immediately embraced her friend Lissa and started to cry as if everything that just happened to her was finally catching up to her.

"Lissa, I'm so glad to see you," Maribelle said.

"I know, but I knew you were going to get out," Lissa said.

"And thank you so much for that."

"If you want to thank someone, thank Ricken and Robin."

Ricken blushed and cleared his throat.

"It wasn't anything… They have terrible security systems," Ricken said.

"The intern still saved the day," Chrom said.

"Aw… don't call me that. I'm just as good as any of the other tech people."

"Yeah, maybe we could use Ricken on a full time basis," Robin said.

"If you think so, I won't say no," Chrom said.

"Yes, now I'm not the intern!" Ricken said.

Sully laughed and messed Ricken's hair up.

"But it does make you the rookie," Sully said.

"Aw… C'mon guys," Ricken said.

And with that, the soldiers packed up and left back for Ylisse with smiles and laughter plenty. But as they flew home, Chrom's mind couldn't help but keep thinking about how all of this was just the calm before the storm.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin never attended a dinner as fancy as the one that Emmeryn invited her to. At least, not to the best of her knowledge, Robin thought. She wondered a bit about what her life was prior to her time as a tactical officer, but every time she attempted to reach any depths of her mind for memories, she, came up short sided. Still, it was no time to worry about amnesia when the Exalt of Ylisse wanted to ask Robin's opinion about recent border skirmishes and the mutants popping up in random areas.

"I'm sorry that I am boring you with these questions at dinner. It's just that I figured you would have a fascinating opinion on the situation gathering from what my brother says about your work," Emmeryn said.

"It's not a big deal. Although I can't imagine I have anything of interest to say about the political situation. I merely come up with plans to help your brother out. Not much else," Robin said.

"You're too humble. I hope it rubs off Chrom. Speaking of which, you have to tell me what you think about him. Maybe when he's not around though. So I can get a really honest opinion."

Chrom loudly cleared his throat and gave his older sister his "death stare"- something he hadn't done since he was ten. He hadn't been this embarrassed and teased over in recent years, but he should have figured something was up when Emmeryn invited Robin to dinner. Emmeryn was reading more between the lines than Chrom wished her to. After all, what could be going on between Chrom and his chief tactical officer who may or may not have been on his thoughts way more than he understood why? Certainly he expected to think a lot about a person he worked with- especially a person he admired for being smart and daring. But his thoughts were something more than simple admiration. He looked across at Robin who practically glowed all over when she smiled. Just as he thought she wasn't looking, she tilted her head as she looked back at Chrom and smiled.

If Chrom didn't realize it, Robin was slightly embarrassed that Emmeryn was asking Robin about the one thing she didn't want to talk about. What did she think about Chrom? She could give a straightforward answer like that she thought he was a good leader, and she wouldn't be lying. But in her heart, that answer seemed like a half-truth to the real answer to that question. Chrom was a great leader, but he was absolutely ridiculous as a man. If no one had told her about Chrom being a prince, she would have assumed he was just some ordinary man with excellent charisma and a bit naïve as to how women around him perceived him. And deep down, what Robin thought of Chrom was way more than that. She couldn't quite put a finger to it though.

"Ughhh. Can the lovebirds get a room?" Lissa said as she rolled her eyes and started to dig into her food.

"Lovebirds?!" The two both said.

Emmeryn started to giggle as Lissa almost choked on her food from snorting so loudly.

"I guess it isn't fair for us to tease them, Lissa. So perhaps you can talk about whoever it is that has you so wound up," Emmeryn said.

Lissa sighed and rolled her eyes again. Her sister's perception was an annoyance to Lissa, but she also admitted to being rather transparent about her feelings. You didn't have to be gifted to notice much about her, Lissa admitted. She was still the girl that could laugh at one moment and start balling her eyes out the next.

"He doesn't have me wound up," Lissa said, stabbing her meal with such emotion that would worry other people.

"He'd actually have to get close to you for you to be wound up," Robin said.

"So it's just a crush from afar?" Emmeryn asked.

"No. Think more literal, Em. The guy can't even get within a three foot radius of a woman without having a major panic attack," Chrom said.

"Then why does Lissa have a crush on him?"

"He saved her from a bunch of Plegian soldiers."

"Plus he's the brooding, silent type and ever so elusive," Robin said.

"Guys, stop it," Lissa said.

"It's only fair," Chrom said.

"Well I can firmly say that this is the most interesting dinner our family has had in quite some time. I have to thank you for that Robin. You bring the best in all of us. Now, I believe we will have dessert in just a bit. So why don't we go to the waiting room and relax a bit more?" Emmeryn said.

After dinner had concluded, Chrom found himself outside in the courtyard thinking. It had been too long since he and his sister had quite a time together. SHPRD really took the most out of his and Lissa's live almost as much as being the exalt did for Emmeryn. With SHPRD, the impending war was always on his mind, but he never realized how much all of the fighting really took away from the much-needed time with his family. Chrom sighed heavily as he continued to think about his work.

"You know if you keep sighing like that, something is bound to happen," Robin said as she entered the courtyard.

Chrom turned around to her and said, "You're just being superstitious."

"I leave that sort of worrying to Frederick."

"That's a good idea. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you here still? I thought you were tired and wanted to leave."

"Emmeryn has been fighting me tooth and nail to stay the night. She says it's too dangerous to be alone at night even if I'm a good soldier."

"She's right. Plus, it's Emmeryn's way of caring for you."

"I know, but I hate the idea of having to be super vigilant while I sleep at night for fear that Lissa is going to pull a prank on me."

"It's not that bad."

"Seriously? I wonder how you and Lissa are even royalty."

"Well… if I wasn't the Prince of this country, I'd owe some serious rent on that new house I live in. Double for Lissa."

"Gods, you are such a dork."

Robin giggled a little and gave Chrom a slight nudge. Side-by-side, they walked in the courtyard where Chrom showed Robin some of his favorite places growing up. Occasionally, their hands would brush up against each other's, leaving Robin to wonder if Chrom was doing it on purpose. Secretly, she hoped he did, but he also seemed too distant for that.

"What's on your mind?" Robin said, a thought she meant to keep for herself but came out anyway.

Chrom hesitated before he answered, "The war."

"That's understandable," Robin said.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still worried about it all. I know it's only going to get worse, and I'll be the one leading this country to war. I'll fight the war, but any mistake I make will be placed on Em. I don't really talk to anyone about this, but I think you should know that before when my father was exalt, he went to war with Plegia. There were a lot of innocent people that died, Ylissean and Plegian alike. But my father was so adamant about being the winner, whatever that really means, that he drafted a lot of people that marched straight to their deaths, and the people of the country never forgave my family about that. Even though she never had anything to do with it, Em got so much of the blame when she became exalt. I can't even think about what this war will even do. I just know that I can't have Em take the blame again."

"Chrom, you know you have me. I'm going to make sure that you won't have to worry about that."

At that moment, they stood in front of each other, almost frozen there. Chrom placed his hand on Robin's cheek. His face moved closer to hers, and Robin felt her heart pounding rapidly. Something seemed off though. In the corner of her eye, she saw a red laser beam right at Chrom's head. Immediately, Robin pushed Chrom back as a sniper's bullet passed between them. She grabbed the gun at her hip and saw a shadow in the trees. She fired her gun, and a body of an assassin fell to the ground. Chrom rushed to his feet and went with Robin to the body.

"Gods… that was close," Chrom said.

"Yeah. It was… Hm… he's definitely Plegian. Look at this insignia on the inside of this vest. It's the Plegian coat of arms. This was a one man operation, but he clearly had you marked as a target," Robin said as she pulled a picture of Chrom from one of the man's pockets.

"We have to call Frederick. We need some agents down here. I'm worried for Em. If I was a target, Em is probably one as well. Same goes for Lissa."

Robin nodded and took out her phone to make the call.


	11. Chapter 11

Within the hour of the assassination attempt on Chrom, agents swarmed the castle grounds. Chrom and Robin stationed the best agents around Emmeryn's room. They walked around to talk to some of the agents on the job. At one of the corridors, Ricken sat with his laptop, typing away furiously.

"Ricken, what's going on?" Chrom asked.

"Sir, someone is trying to hack into our security system. I think he's trying to get some highly sensitive material, mainly some banking information," Ricken said.

"Well do something to stop it. We already have enough on our plate with whatever assassination plot is going on."

"I'm rewriting code as we speak. Don't worry. I will say this… whoever it is that's hacking into the network, I think he's close by. He's not responding to any of the code that I'm redoing. So I think he's here with a preloaded device to hack the system."

"Robin, you're coming with me to get that guy. Ricken, I'm going to get you an agent to stand in support with you. You mind Maribelle?"

"Uh… a little?"

"Well you don't anymore."

Chrom and Robin ran out again to check other troops and start looking for the person hacking into the network. Robin thought of the castle and areas of vulnerability where someone could do such a thing. She stopped Chrom and tapped her finger on her head.

"Do you have any sort of security stations that might have some kind of control device?" Robin asked.

"Sort of… There's these touch panels at certain gates. You can't plug anything in them though," Chrom said.

"You say that as if whoever did this doesn't think about stuff like that… he probably dismantled that computer."

"Gods, why do you have to be right? Okay, there's one on the east end and one on the west. I'll take the west. Take care of the other one and make sure you notify me if things get a little sticky."

"Hey dork, I've got this," Robin said with a wink as she ran for the east security gate.

Chrom nodded and left for the west security gate. As he got closer to the gate, he heard metal parts falling to the ground. He took his gun out and snuck around the corner. He pointed his gun at the guy in front of him. Immediately, the guy dropped his tools and grimaced.

"You've got a lot of nerve to do this," Chrom said.

"Hey man, I'm just a poor little boy who needs a whole lot of cash. I've got nothin' against you, Blue, but I've got a job to do," the guy said.

"I'll pay you double what they're paying you."

"No can do. Unless you can pay me more than the royal family's bank accounts."

"They're my bank accounts."

"Your bank accounts. My bank accounts. Do we have to be so possessive of such material goods?"

"I'm going to shoot you if you don't accept my offer."

The guy frantically waved and said, "Don't shoot!"

"You're really haven't done yourself any favors," Chrom said.

The guy put his hands up in the air and walked closer to Chrom who still had his aim on him. The closer he got he started to sniff around and finally stopped.

"You've got candy on you," he said.

"I don't think I do," Chrom said.

"No… You definitely have candy on you. Empty those pockets, Blue."

Chrom searched his pockets and came up empty. Then he realized that Lissa had planted some toffees in his vest for "emergencies"- those emergencies being hers. He pulled out a bag of toffees and tossed them at the guy who immediately took one out and started to sniff the candy before popping it into his mouth.

"It's a deal," he said.

"Huh? Are you saying that if I give you my candy that you'll work for me?" Chrom asked.

"Sure. You got more though, right?"

"Yeah… there's a ton of those at headquarters. You're not getting my money though. Just a regular paycheck."

"And candy?"

"…And candy."

"Sweet. The name's Gaius."

Just then a loud beep came from Chrom's radio set.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chrom said as he tuned in.

"Dork! Where in sweet Naga's name are you?" Robin said.

"Still at the west gate. I've got the hacker though."

"That's fine and dandy, but we have a real situation on us. I'm with Frederick right now, but there's Plegian assassins and soldiers everywhere. Plus I've got some half-bunny, half-human woman here. She says she's not Plegian, but she isn't Ylissean either. I've got Stahl with her right now."

"And what about Emmeryn and Lissa?"

"Lissa's with Lon'Qu, and Sully and Virion are guarding Emmeryn right now. I've got some other soldiers around that will be helping out as well."

"Anyone else from SHPRD?"

"Vaike and Kellam. Plus I think the Pegasus Knights are lending some people. So I saw Sumia. Look, I've got a pretty good idea of where some of these soldiers are hidden. I'm going to take out as many of these guys as I can. If you don't have your hands too full with your thief, it would be nice if you could provide some backup."

"Don't worry. I've got your back."

"Thanks. See you in the fray."

Robin turned her radio set off and looked at Frederick who frowned.

"Officer Robin, I wish you wouldn't be so casual in the way you address the commander," Frederick said.

"I don't think he minds. Besides, we have some Plegians to get rid of. Way more important," Robin said.

Robin ran through the eastern corridor. Some agents were already positioned. She planned for something more defensive for them, but for herself, she wanted to confuse the enemy with her own offense. She smiled as her plan went into play. A couple clumsy soldiers were no match for her as they came by. Frederick stayed behind her shooting only when necessary. She would occasionally get reports from other units filling her in on what enemy units seemed to be left. From what those reports told her, the enemy surrounded the inside perimeter and were trying to get to the center where Emmeryn was located. So far, they came from the right and left corridors with very little coming from the center. Robin guessed that the wall between Emmeryn's courtyard and the central gate had something to do with that.

Robin and Frederick decided abandon their current position in the east wing to head to that area behind the central wall. All of the enemy agents were coming from there. She shot her way closer to the wall, leaving no quarter. At times, she saw some of her fellow SHPRD agents. In this case, she saw Kellam and Vaike practically trashing Plegian assassins. She gave Vaike a thumbs up and said to Kellam, "nice work." To which, Kellam could only say, "Officer Robin noticed me?"

As they got closer, Robin's radio set went off.

"Hey," she said.

"Don't hey me. You left the eastern corridor without me. How am I going to back you up?" Chrom said.

"Change of plans. I think most of the enemies are done and accounted for, but I'm pretty sure there's one last guy behind the central wall."

"Leave him to me."

"I think I got him. Don't worry about it. Besides, aren't you babysitting?"

"Yeah, but I think I can dump him off on Frederick if you ditch him."

"You're just my backup. Okay? I've got this."

In a couple of minutes, Chrom arrived with Gaius who looked none to pleased about his new, even more serious companion. Robin reloaded her gun and left with Chrom tagging behind her. Fewer soldiers appeared. An eerie silence fell between the two of them as they prepared to go down the steps along the central wall.

"Do you really think there's someone here?" Chrom asked.

"I'm positive," Robin said.

She wasn't positive. She merely had a hunch she couldn't ignore. Quietly, they went down the stairs and turned a corner. Robin turned behind her and stopped Chrom.

"I'll signal you if I'm trouble," Robin said.

Robin ran to area behind the center wall. In the center of the empty area stood a tall, rather lanky man who loosely held onto his gun while tapping his fingers on his arm. He tilted his head toward Robin and started to smile.

"I knew you were coming for me," he said.

"Are you behind these attacks tonight?" Robin said as she pointed her gun directly at his head.

"It's not like you to ask me stupid questions that you already know the answers to me."

"I don't have a clue of what you're talking about, but I know I've got pretty good aim that can send you straight to a prisoner holding cell."

"Heh. If that's what you want, but I have to say… don't you want to know about yourself, Ms Validar?"

Robin's hands faltered at the sound of her name. She shook her head and bit her lip as she trained her gun back onto the man.

"How do you even know me?" Robin said.

"I know quite a few things about you. More than that Ylissean brat could ever dig up. I can tell you everything you want to know. All you have to do is let me go and come with me back to Plegia."

Robin's arms were shaking now. Everything about her body seemed out of control, from the sweaty palms to the speeded heartbeat. Unbeknownst to the conscious parts of her body, Robin dropped her gun and fell to the ground. The man knelt before her and pocketed her gun. She felt his gun pressed to her temple as hot tears fell to the ground. He touched a lock of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers. Robin sobbed loudly before the man slapped her to shut her up.

"Such a good girl. Everybody missed you so much."

Just as the man started to get up, Chrom busted in. He made a quick inference of the situation as he glanced at Robin lying on the ground. He understood a smart man would simply wound the man in front of him, but he was also emotional. Nothing could hide the rage swelling in his body.

"Hands off of her!" Chrom said.

The man stood up and laughed as he pointed his gun at Chrom.

"If you shoot me, nothing will change. Plegia will only come back stronger."

"And I will gladly stop that."

Chrom smiled and said, "Go."

At his words, Virion, who was crouched somewhere up on the central wall, shot the man directly in the head who fell down with nothing but a grotesque smile on his face. Chrom rushed to Robin and pulled her up into his arms. Immediately, Robin cried harder and tightly held onto Chrom. He brushed the hair from her eyes and sighed with a slight smile. As Robin tried to say something, Chrom put his finger to her lips and shook his head.

Other soldiers started to flood the area and started to research the area as Chrom and Robin stayed holding each other in the center. Lissa was about to run to them but found something tugging her sleeve. She pivoted around to see Lon'Qu shaking his head and frowning.

"No," he said.

"But! Ugh! C'mon! He's my brother!"

"No excuses."

"I can still peek though?"

"Sure."

Lissa smiled as she looked on to Chrom and Robin. They were in their own world, the kind they didn't see anyone else understanding.

**_Hidden location in Plegia_**

"Do you have him stabilized?"

"Yes, we injected him with a diluted version of the GR1- mark 4 serum as you requested. So far no signs of rejection like previous subjects, the exception excluded, of course. We did have to induce a coma though. It gives him a better chance of surviving the serum's rigor which you can tell is rather successful."

"Good… Keep me updated."

"As you wish, Ms. Aversa."


	12. Chapter 12

The atmosphere in SHPRD's control room could only be described as tense. Most people could only manage to frown, and the only sounds besides the clacking of keyboards were loud sighs wrapped in anxiousness. So far, most news about the assassination attempts were kept on the down low in an attempt to not stir the public into a craze. The biggest secret of them all was the missing body of the man who tried to kidnap Robin, the man who orchestrated it all. The reports chalked the missing body as part of a botched clean up and general chaos of the entire situation. The Plegian government immediately took no responsibility on the attacks and denied ever stationing agents in Ylisse. They claimed the attacks were probably made by an ethnic Plegian Ylissean citizens' terrorist organization that wanted secession from the Ylissean government. After all, ethnic Plegians were a notoriously marginalized group in Ylisse, which were the words used by President Gangrel in his attempt to stir up some much maligned Plegian sympathy. Chrom scoffed at all the lies Gangrel told. It was times like these that he wished his sister were more aggressive and actually did something instead of making him be the one to wage war. Sometimes he felt like a pawn for his sister's political career.

Of course, Chrom also felt protective of Emmeryn. She always took to heart her position as exalt. She knew her responsibilities and always lived up to them, but Chrom suspected that she was somewhat lonely and isolated. If their family wasn't the royal family, he imagined Emmeryn would have done something philanthropic with her life, which seemed more suited for her than a life of politics. Even still, he knew she was a great exalt, and he was all too grateful she was exalt instead of him.

Back at SHPRD headquarters, Chrom and Frederick were meeting with Emmeryn on the next course of action. Normally, Robin would have been there, but Chrom let her take a breather from some of the missions. He assumed Robin would have told him off for requesting she take a break, but surprisingly, she took it. She just smiled and said, "thank you for thinking about me." It didn't stop Emmeryn from asking though.

"Where's Robin?" she asked.

"I asked Robin to take a break for a day. She's been dealing with a lot of stuff. Especially because that man who disappeared suggested that he possibly knew her. Staff tried to take a look into the man, but we didn't have anything besides a physical description. So far, nothing has shown up. We don't know if he was telling the truth or not," Chrom said.

"I see. Well, I won't be able to meet with Robin after this meeting. So give her my regards. Anyway, let us return to business. Phila has been given all updated material on the matter, and the Pegasus Knights have increased my security detail."

"And we thank them for that. Honestly, we could have done so ourselves, but SHPRD has been rather busy to say the least."

"I have to keep my baby brother employed some how."

"I appreciate it, Em. I really do. But if we want to get to business, I want to propose something to you that Fredrick and I have been thinking."

Frederick nodded and pulled up a map of Ylisse on a screen. He took out a small laser pointer and started to conduct a presentation.

"As you can see, the military has heavy reinforcements at the Plegian border and here in Ylisstol. Because of the assassination attempts, the other military branches have been suggesting we send in more troops to the border in an attempt to hold off the eventual Plegian attacks. However, we cannot part with troops here at the capitol because of precautions for your majesty. We would like to suggest that you relocate to Regna Ferox. It's far enough north that Plegians wouldn't dare go into Feroxi territory that deep, and while Plegia has instigated some border troubles for Ferox, so far, The Feroxi have done a wonderful job at driving the Plegian forces away. Plus, we are guaranteed quality security detail," Frederick said.

Emmeryn nodded along, but she looked briefly away at the presentation.

"I cannot go along with your idea. I refuse to be a ruler in exile. If anything, this wartime means that the people will need me more than ever. I can't leave them and not share the responsibility of the entire burden they'll have. I will stay in Ylisstol. It's where I belong the most," Emmeryn said.

"Em, they came once to kill you already. What makes you think that Plegia won't stop their attack until you are gone completely and they've made our home their playground? Staying in Ylisstol will be dangerous, even with the best security. They could start to carpet bomb this country at any moment. I can't risk your life," Chrom said.

"Then so be it. Our father didn't stand with this country when it needed it the most. I will."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but Commander, I believe you're forgetting something," Frederick said.

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

"Your majesty has said you refuse to leave the country, but you never said you wouldn't leave Ylisstol."

"Oh! That's right!"

"Exactly. We have many territories along with old fortresses that will suit your needs within the Ylissean Commonwealth."

"The old castle on the east coasts of Ylisse would work perfectly for you. We've already seen the analysis about the probability of Plegian forces on the east coast will be very unlikely given the southern coast forces we have. The Pegasus Knights have enough of a force that they could provide the security necessary for the castle. We also might be able to part with a couple of our agents if needs be."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll do it," Emmeryn said.

"Thanks Em," Chrom said.

"Well, thank you for this meeting. I assume I'll hear the details of my moving later. Until then, I will have a select individuals help me with some files and the like that I will be moving to the eastern castle."

Emmeryn smiled and stood up to leave. Chrom sighed and looked to Frederick while mouthing his gratitude. He took some of the files from the presentation and walked out to hand them to analytics and tactical to start the new projects. When he arrived to tactical, he saw Robin standing there in workout clothing, a tank top that showed a slight bit of her stomach and a pair of leggings. Her skin glistened a bit from the sweat on her body. Chrom felt a little warm just staring at Robin who now was drinking some water. When she finished, she went to Chrom and took the folder from his hand to start skimming the material.

"So not Regna Ferox… You're still going to need a decoy going to Regna Ferox. The Plegians probably expect us to move Emmeryn no matter what. So we should confuse them a little bit," Robin said.

"Yeah… that's a good idea," Chrom said.

"You don't like it?"

"I do. I'm just curious as to why you're here when I thought you were taking the day off."

"I was taking the day off, but I needed to workout. All the baked goods here are going to my stomach."

"Really? I can't even tell."

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay. But to answer your question to some more detail, I'm also a little bored. I can't stay away from this job and not do something, even if I'm doing just minimal work. Besides, I hear we have a new recruit here, and I thought I would say hi. He seems awfully nice although he needs a lot of work done. I told Sully that she was going to have to do extensive training with him. He seemed overly delighted. So he might be a masochist or really naïve. Either way, I think he has potential even if his choice of headwear is strange."

"Is this the kid who fought off mutants at his farm with a rusty pitchfork wearing a pot?"

"Yeah… I made him take off the pot though."

"Thanks. But really, go back home and relax. I'm going to talk with reconnaissance about checking out the route we'll be taking for Emmeryn. I want minimum security, but they need to be effective. When you get back, I'm sure you'll have a list of people that you think will work best. Just make sure you and I are on that list."

"Gotcha. See you later."

Chrom ran to reconnaissance where Gaius lazily sat back with his feet on his desk. Within the first week that Gaius worked at SHPRD, he was already known as being the grossest person of the entire unit. Cordelia once passed out from the smell of Gaius' socks, and Maribelle coiled in disgust at the state of his clothing, all covered in stains from who knows what. Not one to let anyone outdo him on this matter, Gaius shoved a piece of pie in his mouth before wiping his face with his shirtsleeve. Chrom could only sheepishly look on.

"Hey… I have a request for some recon work for you to do. That is, if you're not exactly busy," Chrom said.

Gaius snatched Chrom's folder and looked through the rather loosely defined mission details.

"Sure thing, Blue. But can you help me with something?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah. I guess," Chrom said.

"Do you know who made this pie? I mean, I love all pies, but this pie is seriously speaking to all parts of my sugary soul."

"I think Sumia made it. She's always bringing in pies when I see her."

"She may or may not be my soul mate."

"You based that all on a pie?"

"You wouldn't understand, Blue. You look like you haven't gotten laid in years. If I'm not going to take romantic advice from anyone, it's definitely from my commander who is like the worst person ever when it comes to women."

"Wait… the worst person? You would sooner take romantic advice from a man who can't physically be by a woman over me?"

"Guy's got great game. He doesn't do anything with women, and he drives them crazy for him in like seconds. I asked Lon'Qu about how he did it, and he told me that people like what they can't have. Serious game. You, on the other hand, wouldn't be able to recognize a woman flirting with you even if she told you she was flirting with you."

"I can! Ugh. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you. I'm leaving. I've got something to talk to Robin about. Yeah."

"Sure you do."

Chrom grabbed took a random file and started walking off. Gaius smirked and held up the file he thought Chrom was actually looking for. Chrom walked back and grabbed the other folder.

"Yo Blue, you're walking in the wrong direction. Bubbles went to the barracks," Gaius said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"I knew that…" Chrom said, walking the other way to the barracks.

"Sure…"

Chrom entered in the barracks with a blast of steam in his face.

"I really have to rethink that policy on hot water. Frederick says we'd save way more money if we added in timed showers. He might actually be right," Chrom said wandering through the barracks' locker room.

He felt disoriented walking around with all the steam fogging up the room. He just meandered through, calling out Robin's name. He turned one corner and noticed he was in the offending showers. A shower turned off, and Chrom decided he needed to confront the person. The shower curtain parted and Chrom realized all too late that he was not where he should have been as standing in front of him was Robin, naked. A better man would have never made this mistake. A smarter man would run away. Chrom, being neither, stood with his eyes staring right at Robin's chest and thinking about all the things he wanted to do badly but probably shouldn't have been thinking right before Robin screamed and wrapped herself around the shower curtains.

"GODS! What is wrong with you! Get out!" Robin said at the top of her lungs.

Chrom almost tripped out of the showers back to the lockers in embarrassment. He stayed around in hopes to apologize to Robin. He could understand if she never came back or if she really hated him.

"Hey dork, you can come out now," Robin said as she entered the locker room.

She pulled Chrom up from the bench.

"You are the king of all dorks. You do realize that? You didn't even bother to look away," Robin said.

"I'm really sorry. Like incredibly sorry."

"Oh, I know."

"Thank gods. I mean I'm just-"

Robin placed her finger on Chrom's lips and looked into his eyes.

"You're sorry. I get it. Just don't tell anyone. I'm horrified at the thought of any of this getting to Lissa's ears," she said.

"Yeah, I'm not actually worried about Lissa finding out. More like when Lissa tells Emmeryn," Chrom said.

Robin's eyes widened. She placed her fingers to her lips and frowned a bit.

"Gods, that would be terrifying," Robin said.

"Tell me about it… She'd actually be really excited about what just happened…" Chrom said.

All of a sudden Robin started to laugh. She widely grinned and blushed all over. She lightly punched Chrom in the arm before walking away from him. As she left the barracks, she laughed and turned around.

"By the way, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you liked what you saw," Robin said.


	13. Chapter 13

The motorcade for Emmeryn drove slowly through the countryside. Chrom chewed the inside of his cheek a bit as he and Robin rode in towards the front of the caravan of armored vehicles. Robin clutched her riffle and looked at Chrom.

"Do you suppose this trip has been too quiet so far?" Robin asked.

Chrom shrugged and said, "Should it not be?"

Robin laughed and scratched her head in a bit of embarrassment.

"I guess that's a stupid question," she said.

One of the soldiers in the front of their vehicle turned around.

"Don't say that Officer Robin! It's bad luck!" the soldier said.

The driver next to him chuckled and punched his comrade lightly.

"Hey, it never hurts to be a little nervous. Gives you an edge!" the driver said.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't tempt fate! The Gods will surely punish us! Now all I've got are bad feelings about what's going to happen," the soldier.

Chrom reached out to the soldier and looked into his eyes with the confidence of any great leader.

"Don't worry. I will do my all to protect every soldier that is in my care. It's the least I can do for this country," Chrom said.

"Thank you, Commander!" the soldier said as he saluted Chrom.

"At ease. We still need to be cautious."

They started to cross rocky terrain. The roads to the eastern castle were not taken care of, and in some cases, were not even paved. It only did more to unsettle the soldiers making the journey. After a while though, everyone got used to the bumpiness. So when the first car of the caravan spun out of control, everyone assumed a tire just blew out. The reality was much worse. A second vehicle hit a roadside explosive and proceeded to flip into the air. Just as that car was demolished, other cars were meeting similar fates.

The driver of Chrom and Robin's car maneuvered around the carnage. Robin desperately made contact with Frederick in the back, trying to warn him of the ambush at their end. As their car weaved, Plegian forces started to attack.

"What the! They have grenade and rocket launchers!" Chrom said.

"Everyone, stay down!" Robin yelled right before one of those explosives made a hit on their vehicle, sending them flying.

Robin clutched onto the seat in front of her as the deafening explosion covered the sound of her shrieking in terror. Every second seemed stretched into infinity until she realized she was hanging from her seat. Robin scrambled to free herself from her seatbelt and dropped to the ground. Beside her, Chrom hung unconscious in his seat. She checked the driver and soldier in front. No pulse. Robin muttered a prayer to Naga for them while she turned her attention to getting Chrom out of the time bomb known as their vehicle. She grabbed the knife she knew to be at Chrom's boot and cut him free. She put her arms beneath his and dragged him across the floor and out of the vehicle.

"Shit… Dork, you are banned from pie for life… Not that you're fat. You are like solid muscle. Gods, that sounds so weird saying that. But I know at least four women who would love to have a chance to feel you up. Five, if you count me, and I'm only saying that because you will never have heard that. Gods, why do I have to be so weird," Robin said.

She hid her self and Chrom behind some rocks placed his head in her lap. She slapped his face a couple of times. She looked for a canteen but remembered that it must have been in the vehicle that was now blazing away. She then realized that she always carried smelling salts with her. She pulled out the vial of salts from her vest. She bent over and smiled at Chrom.

"You are so lucky that I am your tactician and that I'm always prepared. You are really letting me rack up the favors," Robin said as she opened the vial in front of Chrom's nose.

Chrom inhaled deeply and woke up. He felt a little sore in his back and shoulders, but he was more confused as to why he was where he was and what happened before. He got up a little and realized that he had been resting on Robin. He blushed furiously and questioned if he was actually dead or living out one of his stranger sexual fantasies of Robin.

"What happened?" Chrom asked.

"Plegians just launched some explosives at our car. It flipped over, and you and I were the only ones alive. So I dragged you out of there," Robin said.

"Okay… Definitely not what I was hoping you would say."

"Well get up, dork. You're making my legs fall asleep, and I need to radio in with the others."

Robin pulled out her radio and called in to Sully, who she knew to have been in the front part of the caravan.

"Sully, do you copy?" Robin asked.

"Loud and clear, Robin," Sully said.

"You okay?"

"Got a few scratches, but Ruffles got some damage. He'll be fine, but he needs some shrapnel removed ASAP. Damn Ruffles, he went off being all heroic for once."

"Don't worry, Sully. I'll get a medic your way. I'm counting on you to take care of any enemy forces that come our way."

Robin hung up and checked up on Chrom. Normally, Chrom would be nervous at how Robin was touching him, but he felt ease from her touch and care as she patched him up.

"You think you can stand up?" Robin asked.

"I can try," Chrom said.

He planted his hands to the ground and started pull himself up. He already could tell he had been bruised all over his torso just judging by how sore he felt. Robin got up to face him and held out her hand. He grasped her hand, and she pulled him up. He felt a little dizzy from the sudden movement and found himself staggering a bit until Robin put her arms around him for a bit of support.

"Are you good?" Robin asked.

"Clearly I'm going to need your support," Chrom said.

"I wouldn't normally say this… but…"

"What?"

"Let's get to safe cover. I'll direct our agents' movements from there. Maybe pick off a few Plegians with this damn sniper riffle."

Robin had picked up a sniper riffle near one of the car wreckages. She loaded the gun and dragged Chrom along one of the ditches by the roads. They hid in the ditch while the Plegians continued their assault. She watched as other soldiers sent and responded to the Plegian onslaught. Every once in a while, Robin fired her riffle and picked off a few well-hidden Plegian soldiers.

"Since when were you a sniper?" Chrom asked.

"Since our sniper got injured. Also I think my tests said I had a knack for this," Robin said.

"Gods, I keep forgetting that about you. You're kind of amazing."

Robin blushed a little and said, "I'm trying to shoot here! Can't be distracted by…"

Robin started to mumble as she shot down more enemies. Reports came through that most of the pockets of enemy soldiers were taken care of, but that many people had been injured in the assault. What was left of the soldiers and agents met up around Emmeryn's vehicle. Lissa and Maribelle had their hands full treating the most severe cases while Robin had Stahl help her with passing around medicine and painkillers.

As the soldier attempted to recover, the sound of a helicopter cut through. Chrom looked above.

"Gods, that better be ours," Chrom said.

"It is. That's a Pegasus Knights chopper," Robin said.

Cordelia landed the helicopter in the middle of the road, kicking up dust and dirt everywhere. She ran off to her stern but still caring superior, Captain Phila. The look of shock on Phila's face was expected, but Cordelia still felt unprepared for the upcoming reprimand.

"Cordelia, explain why you've left your station!" Phila said.

"Captain, the borders are being heavily assaulted. We are losing forces there by the minute. We need reinforcements, and we can't do that without your permission. You weren't answering any of your phones or devices. I came as soon as possible to deliver that news," Cordelia said.

Emmeryn practically shook from the news. Every part of her body seized up in some form of punishment for leaving Ylisstol. Making the move to the eastern castle already gave her doubts, but she felt like it was the gods telling her that she made a mistake.

"I should have never left Ylisstol," Emmeryn said.

"Don't say that. We're almost to the eastern castle. We can sit this out until Ferox sends reinforcements," Chrom said.

"Chrom, you know I have duty to the people of this nation above all. I need to return back to the capitol, but before I go…"

"What's this?" Chrom asked as his sister dropped a thumb drive into his hand.

"It's top secret information that's been guarded by this family for who knows how long. Some project they called Fire Emblem. I can't entrust this to anyone but you. Never let this go. The lives of our people- no- the lives of everyone are at stake, and the information on this will save everyone. That's all I've been told. Go to Ferox and arrange for more troops to move to the border. I'll see you when you get back."

"Emmeryn, why can't you just be selfish for once? You know you're putting yourself in danger. If they've attacked the border, the capitol isn't far off their list of targets."

Emmeryn smiled and shook her head. She looked at Chrom and Robin, then to Lissa.

"You know, I see the future in you, and it looks beautiful. It makes all of what I do worth it."

Emmeryn hugged Lissa and Chrom tightly. She took Robin's hand and led her away from Chrom. She then held Robin by the shoulders and looked into Robin's eyes.

"I know you will do the utmost to keep Chrom safe. He thinks all the world of you, and I can't think of anyone else who would better be at his side than you. So please, just be there for him. I don't want Chrom to feel alone and take this all on by himself," Emmeryn said.

"I won't make that promise," Robin said.

"You won't?"

"I don't want to make the kind of promise that puts you to death before any of us have the chance to change that. I don't believe in fate. So I will do all I can to help you and Chrom make a future for Ylisse."

Emmeryn closed her eyes and smiled.

"I see. Then it doesn't matter if you make the promise or not. You already have," Emmeryn said.

She waved one last time to Lissa and Chrom before she entered Phila's helicopter. As she settled into her seat, Emmeryn looked out of her window to see Chrom and Lissa looking on. Her fingers grazed the window over that image. She slowly turned her head back and closed her eyes. She thought about the things that genuinely scared her: war, disease, famine… anything that would hurt her people. Never once did it ever occur to her to be scared of death. She always thought of it as something that eventually happened to everyone, and she would be no different. She never thought about whether or not that death would be painful or in old age- just something that would happen. She hadn't even stared death in the face like Chrom or Lissa did. But maybe for once in Emmeryn's life, she was scared of death.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I've been getting some unregistered user questions, and I didn't really know how I wanted to address those questions. So I have decided that I will just answer those questions via my tumblr (go to my profile for the link). Along that same line, I am also looking for opinions on whether or not you would read if this were an M rated fic.**

* * *

Chrom sat on the cold examination table at one of the medical facilities in Regna Ferox. Lissa was taking her time doing her examination, maybe because she liked torturing her older brother or most likely because she was nervous about everything. If she was anything like Chrom, he knew she was thinking about Em. It was hard not to. Even the rest of the SHPRD agents were talking about Em. They were worried for their leader and their country. It was different for Lissa and Chrom. Of course they thought about Em, but neither one wanted to be the first one to say anything.

"I think you're just bruised," Lissa said.

"Nothing you can do?" Chrom said.

"You know the dealio. Use some hot compresses. Take a warm bath if you have the time."

"I'll probably do that."

"Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

They were thankfully interrupted by Lon'Qu who knocked on the door, looking dour as ever. He ignored the awkwardness of the situation before him and entered into the examination room.

"Basilio gave me some news to share with you," Lon'Qu said.

"Yeah?" Chrom said as he put on his shirt and slid off the examination table.

"We just got reports that the Plegians have successfully breeched the Ylissean border. They've already invaded the capitol and have taken the Exalt. Reports from Plegia say that they intend to execute your sister by the end of this week if you don't meet their demands."

"Gods… this is such a nightmare."

"Flavia and Basilio are already mobilizing Feroxi troops to the border and to Ylisstol. If you could, please relay that information to Robin for me, it would be appreciated."

"Can you do it for me?"

Lon'Qu stared at Chrom with the blankest look and then shook his head. He then pointed at Lissa who shrugged as Chrom looked at them with utter confusion. Not taking a hint, Lissa decided to just shove Chrom out of her makeshift office and locked the door. She sighed as she turned around. She felt grateful that Chrom was finally out of her hair even if she wanted to say something about Em.

Unfortunately for Lissa, things only got stranger as Lon'Qu wordlessly pulled his shirt off and sat on the examination table. Her jaw dropped a little. In most cases, this would have been because a man at his physical peak with a body chiseled by the gods sat shirtless in front of her, but the real reason was simply because it was the first time Lon'Qu actually decided to have a medical examination- a task he miraculously avoided. The motivation to avoid getting injured partially had to deal with the fact that the only doctors on staff with SHPRD were all women.

Not one to waste time, Lon'Qu unraveled a bandage wrapped around his shoulder. Underneath the bandage was an ugly wound- bright red, slightly sticky in his body's attempt to heal. Lissa knew where it came from. On the last mission, Lon'Qu took a bullet intended for her. She tried to fix the wound there, but Lon'Qu ran off to continue fighting. When the battle was over, she couldn't find him, and he didn't go in line to be treated like other soldiers.

"Oh gods… you haven't been…" Lissa said.

"I would ignore it, but the bullet is bothering me," Lon'Qu said.

"Yeah…"

"Take care of it."

"Sure… No problem."

Lon'Qu snorted and gave Lissa a smirk. She wished her medical notes could include the thoughts "was smoldering" at that moment.

"Why am I the one who talks a lot today?" Lon'Qu said.

"Oh! I'm… I'm just shocked. I mean… we're in Regna Ferox, and I know you had a male doctor here," Lissa said.

"I work for SHPRD. So I get treated by SHPRD."

Lissa blushed at his words. She decided to be a bit more like her confident self and start treatment. She brought her tools over and some local anesthetic. Just as she was about to administer the anesthetic, she felt the light tap of Lon'Qu's finger on her shoulder.

"No."

"Are you sure? It's going to be painful."

"Yeah."

Lissa nodded and continued. She cleaned the wound and made an incision. She could feel the slight twitch of Lon'Qu's body as she touched him. Lissa figured the pain from the wound must have been way more unbearable than being near her. He grunted as she removed the bullet lodged in his body. She held up the bit of bullet and showed it to Lon'Qu.

"Want it?" Lissa asked.

Lon'Qu shook his head. So Lissa dropped the bloodied bullet in her tray. With her deft fingers, she stitched up the wound. She stepped back and admired her work while Lon'Qu was ready to put his shirt on.

"You should be glad I treated you. Maribelle would have been slightly grossed out. I mean she sees stuff like that all the time, but I think she probably looks horrified under a surgical mask. Me though… I'm kind of gross and have always been a tomboy. So not a princess at all… Maribelle is more princess like than me, but I don't think that's really hard to beat" Lissa said.

"You are a princess," Lon'Qu said.

"I mean yeah in like name, but I don't feel like it ever. I feel ordinary. Like if I had died there on the field, people would be like 'what happened to the weirdo medic' before they would say 'princess'."

"Not me."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, princess."

Lissa grinned as Lon'Qu started to leave her office.

"Hey… are you cool about me? I mean… not in a weird way. I mean… like as your doctor," Lissa asked.

Lon'Qu shrugged.

"As long as I'm in SHPRD, you're my doctor."

"That's really cool. I'm looking forward to your examinations. Oh gods… I mean… Not that I want you to have to be in the infirmary…"

Lon'Qu grinned.

"See you… Princess."

As Lon'Qu left, Lissa said under her breath, "he is so cool".

Robin looked at her phone at a text message Lon'Qu sent. She laughed since the text was exactly how she imagined he would text- curt and fewer than 160 characters. Still, she was grateful for texting as it was the only way for her to communicate with Lon'Qu. The message said that Chrom needed to talk to her. So Robin took off to find him. The fortress at Regna Ferox, while simple in its basic design, left Robin lost most of the time. All of the rooms looked the same and were never marked. Somehow every Feroxi soldier knew where he or she was headed. She asked people if they had seen Chrom, but no one seemed to know where he was. So Robin attempted at opening doors and stumbling on the right door. She headed down one corridor and paused at a door. Her gut instinct said Chrom was behind this door. So she slowly turned the door handle and entered into the room.

"Hey Chrom?" Robin said.

"Huh?"

"Oh Chrom!"

Robin rushed into the room, not paying attention to her surroundings- something she would never do in the field. She almost slipped on the tile but skidded on the tips of her boots until she stopped. She laughed as she bent down to clutch her knees.

"Chrom, that was a close one. I almost…"

As she stared in front of her, Robin noticed dripping legs. Her eyes slowly moved upward in the way people who cannot stop but stare at a car accident.

"Oh gods… That is… impressive_,_" Robin said as she stared directly between the legs of the naked man.

Robin looked further up and saw Chrom's blushing face. Robin immediately clamped her hand over her eyes.

"OH GODS! I'M A PERVERT NOW!" Robin said.

"This… is not exactly how my dream went…" Chrom said.

"PUT ON SOME PANTS!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"JUST TURN AROUND!"

"YOU TURN AROUND!"

Chrom sighed heavily and turned around to pick up his pants. Robin opened a few of her fingers apart and stared at Chrom's behind.

"Yep… impressive," Robin said.

"Huh?" Chrom said as he put his pants.

"Uh… nothing."

Chrom turned around and grabbed Robin's hand to pull her up.

"So you have something to say?" Chrom asked.

"I did, but I sort of lost my train of thought… I'm still kind of losing my coherency," Robin said.

She poked at Chrom's chest and grimaced. She assumed that her face was incredibly red- like a siren to her currently dirty thoughts. Chrom's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to figure out what Robin was trying to get him to do. She poked at his chest again until he looked down and realized he was still shirtless. He mouthed an "oh" as Robin closed her eyes. He quickly put on his shirt and sighed again.

"Sorry about that… but I guess we're even," Chrom said.

"This is so… awkward. I mean, we're not even dating," Robin said.

"Yeah. But hey, nothing is going to be any more embarrassing than this. So we're all good."

"Dork… you are so weird. Look, this is not exactly how I really wanted to go about this. I mean usually there's a few more steps in between."

"Goes without saying."

"This will go down to our graves."

"Totally. Look at the positives though. We certainly don't have anything to hide from each other now."

"That's true. Weird but true."

"Actually… I'm sort of glad this happened. I mean… with Emmeryn and everything. At least I can laugh with you."

"Well, you know I'm always there for you."

"Thanks. The same for you."

"It's nothing. I just know it's kind of lonely already. If things with this war get heavy- I mean when they get heavy. I don't want you to feel like you have to shoulder it all by yourself."

Chrom smiled at Robin who shyly looked away. He took Robin's face in his hands and immediately drew her closer to his face. His thumb brushed her bangs to the side. She blinked rapidly before she finally closed her eyes in embarrassment. At that moment, Chrom's lips were on hers. His kiss was soft and sweet. He pulled away and looked at Robin, in all her speechless glory. As Chrom was about to say something, Robin pulled Chrom back in. She kissed him harder while he returned the kisses in equal desperation. When they stopped to breathe, Robin staggered back and clutched at her chest.

"Gods… you're really amazing… But I'm sorry… I think I need to think about this," Robin said as she left the room.

Chrom stood in the room and stared at the floor. He realized then that he might have made a mistake, but he could never regret it. He kissed Robin Validar, and he was proud of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chrom took his lunch tray and searched for a seat in the cafeteria. He noticed a spot open by Gaius, Lon'Qu, and Stahl. He slowly approached them and placed his tray down. Gaius slapped the seat next to him.

"Seat's open, Blue," Gaius said.

"Thanks…" Chrom said as he took the spot.

"What's up with you Blue? I thought you were on today's mission?"

"Uh… well… I… um… I took myself off the mission because…"

At that moment, Lissa walked by shaking her head and rolling her eyes at her older brother. She turned to Lon'Qu and gave him an unsubtle wink.

"Lon'Qu, I've got something for you" Lissa said as she searched in her lab coat's pockets. She pulled out a prescription and dropped it into Lon'Qu's hand. He put it into his front pocket and shyly touched Lissa's hand.

"Thanks," he said.

"It should make some of that pain more manageable," Lissa said.

"Hey, why don't I get pain meds?" Gaius said.

"Your injury wasn't bad. I told you to take some ibuprofen."

"I know. I was just trying to get an upgrade."

"Ugh… You are so… Anyway, if you need more Lon'Qu, just tell me."

"Sure. See you later princess."

"Don't call me that here…"

Lissa gushed as she walked away. Lon'Qu smiled a little. Chrom could not be any more displeased at the situation.

"I liked it so much more when you were gynophobic," Chrom said.

"Still am," Lon'Qu said.

"Don't be so hard on him, Blue. You can't just lash out on him because you're missing out on that sweet, sweet tactical officer business," Gaius said.

Chrom pointed at Lon'Qu and said, "If you break her heart, I will end you."

"She's a grown woman. Let her be," Lon'Qu said.

"Why is this happening?" Chrom said.

"You're clueless about women. You're one of the only guys not dating someone here," Gaius said.

"Gods… All of you guys? Dating?"

"Yeah. Gaius isn't kidding. He'd bet sweets on that," Stahl said.

"That's how serious I am about that."

"So did you seriously go for Sumia?" Chrom said to Gaius.

"You bet. Pie is serious business. Though… she's trying some weird stuff in the pie, and her best friend made me get a hair cut," Gaius said.

"I heard Cordelia said she wouldn't hang out with Sumia if she brought you along because she said you were the most disgusting human being on this planet," Stahl said.

"Shut up. I had to buy an entire wardrobe because of her. Seriously cut into candy reservoir money. If it weren't for the fact that it would make Sumia cry, I'd have said no."

"Whipped," Lon'Qu said.

"I'm having a hard time imagining all of this," Chrom said.

"It's because you're busy. We notice this stuff all the time," Stahl said as he exchanged his cookie for a roll with Gaius.

"So almost everyone? Even you Stahl?"

"Mmm… yeah. Like I started seeing Panne not too long ago, but things escalate real quickly when you date someone that is the last of their kind. Lucky me, she gives me all the potatoes I can eat."

"This is too weird. I'm probably the only guy that isn't involved with anyone."

"Not everyone. I mean, Ricken isn't."

"He's also like six years younger than everyone here."

"Doesn't stop some guys. We should take him to a strip club," Gaius said.

"Gaius… do not corrupt Ricken," Chrom said.

"He's going to find out sooner or later. Yo Lon'Qu, know any good places?"

"Basilio's got some favorites. I should ask him which one Olivia dances at," Lon'Qu said.

"What! You're dating my sister! Stop looking at other women!" Chrom said.

"First, I don't. Second, I've never seen this girl. Basilio just tells me she's really good but also really shy," Lon'Qu said.

"That sounds like the perfect woman for a kid like the rookie," Gaius said.

"Let's not talk about this," Chrom said.

Lucky for Chrom, Robin and her crew walked in from their mission. Robin looked worn down with her strewn all over and her face covered in ash. Beside her, a small girl with scales covering parts of her arms stood next to a behemoth of a man carrying a shotgun over his shoulder and another small gun at his hip. Robin glided over to Chrom and placed her hands on her hips.

"We've got a clear path to the Plegian stronghold where they're keeping Emmeryn. Execution is slated for tomorrow," Robin said.

"So we leave tonight," Chrom said.

"Yes. We need to talk though."

"Yeah you do," Gaius said.

"I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, it's about that data drive you have. Meet me there. I'm grabbing Ricken and Panne on my way," Robin said.

Robin quickly made her way to the small research center that SHPRD's commandeered. She pulled out her laptop and started to work on her plans for the new mission. Ricken and Panne entered the room and took their spots beside the young girl. Robin gave Ricken a computer and waited for Chrom to get there. When he did, he steered clear of Robin, but she ignored his action and went straight to him.

"I have something to show you," Robin said.

She picked up her laptop and started playing a video from Plegian news. The video showed footage of the current border battles, but even bigger than that, the video featured a press meeting featuring their President Gangrel. Chrom read the captions despite feeling his blood pressure rise at the lies he read.

"The Ylisseans are refusing to open any information about Project Fire Emblem to any nation. We only know that the information from that project has seriously affected all of the nations. What are the Ylisseans hiding? We only ask that Ylisse surrenders all documents and files regarding the project and comes forth with the truth. If they can do that, we will release their Exalt. Until then, this world is vulnerable to whatever the Ylisseans have planned to take over and dominate the world with their politics. We will stand up to Ylisse and its tactics for the freedom of the world," Gangrel said.

Robin closed her computer and stared Chrom down.

"We need to know what's on that file," Robin said.

"You cannot give that to the Plegians," Chrom said.

"I'm not about to do that. I'm not stupid. What he said is an obvious ploy to get the file in any way possible. I doubt he'd let Emmeryn go when she's his leveraging chip. But I want to go in the battle knowing what's on it. If we know more than Plegia, I'm going to flaunt it because right now, nothing else will make them back down besides being shown up."

Chrom reached at his neck and pulled the chain he had the drive on. He placed it in Robin's hand, but she immediately plugged it into Ricken's computer. Ricken started to work on opening files but found himself stuck almost immediately. Ricken was considered the best computer science student of Ylisstol University had in years, but he couldn't quite make a dent in the accessing the information.

"I'm trying to get in… But it's pretty well encrypted. It needs passwords and keys to open it," Ricken said.

"How many?" Robin said.

"Five. Someone must have left one on there already, but it's like layers and layers of protection."

Robin sighed loudly and said, "It was worth a shot."

"So we've hit a dead end," Chrom said.

"Not necessarily. That's why I brought Panne and Nowi here."

"Nowi?"

Nowi smiled widely and waved around like a little girl. Panne, who sat next to her, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Panne only had so much patience.

"Panne and Nowi are genetic masterpieces," Miriel said as she entered the room.

Miriel passed a couple folders of her research to Robin.

"I apologize for the insufficient data. I am not one to make excuses, but the research facilities of Ferox are what one might consider subpar," she said.

"This will be fine. I think under the circumstances, we can do something with it," Robin said.

"What is going on?" Chrom asked.

"I asked Miriel to do some research on my DNA- along with Panne's. Now that we've got Nowi, I'll be asking for the same. I hope you don't mind Miriel," Robin said.

"Never. Research is one of the few things that gives me pleasure in this life," Miriel said.

"Does this have anything to deal with what's going on right now?" Chrom asked.

"The taguels were created because of Project Fire Emblem, and I think the same can be said about manaketes," Panne said.

"Created? That's crazy."

"Not to my people. We only knew of labs, and when we finally escaped, the military tried to wipe our existence. I can only hope the research that Robin is ordering will enlighten me. That is the only reason for my cooperation."

"Something happened, something regarding this Fire Emblem, and I don't doubt for one second that Plegia supposes the same thing. I want to get Emmeryn back, and while I know you want to get her back because she's your sister and the exalt, I need to get her back because we need answers," Robin said.

"Then I guess we'll get ready to move out to Plegia," Chrom said.

Chrom left the room without saying much. The needling idea of what secrets Ylisse hid was terrorizing Chrom now. He always suspected something, but this… this was something that felt sinister. He believed in his country- it was natural for him. He was the prince of this nation but never in his life had he doubted what that really meant. As a child, people groomed him for military greatness and raised him on the gospel of nationalism. Now as an adult fighting a war, he needed to know if his country was one worth believing in. Even more than that, he wanted to believe in his sister Emmeryn and the peace she preached.

"Are you really in the right mind to do this mission? Robin said, chasing after Chrom.

"What kind of question is that?" Chrom asked.

"Don't talk to me like that. You know what I'm saying. I don't want to compromise this mission. There's a lot more riding on this than your personal reasons."

"Well you know what, Emmeryn trusts you."

Robin puffed her cheeks and bit her lip. Her fists balled up before she got uncomfortable about the sweat. She lifted her face up towards Chrom and gritted her teeth.

"You're right. She does trust me. She trusts me to make the right decisions and to make sure that you are safe. So if you're going to let everything get out of hand, I will take you off the mission. I will not hesitate," Robin said.

"If that's how you feel. But why did you do that? Why did you order for that research- without my permission and behind my back?" Chrom asked.

"Because there is truth to be uncovered. And… for my own reasons."

"Is it because of what he said?"

Robin looked away but nodded. Chrom took a hold of her arm and caressed it. In a manner of moments, his lips were on hers. He gave her a slower kissed that gave him the opportunity to open her mouth and explore it. They gradually pulled apart. Robin started to turn from Chrom, but he trapped her in his arms, cradling her close to his body.

"I trust you, but I also…" Chrom said.

"You are a prince who believes in his country and what it says it stands for," Robin said.

"But that doesn't mean… that doesn't mean I don't trust you."

"I know. I know… But it's just that…"

"Don't say it."

Robin turned back to Chrom and put her arms around his neck. She rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Chrom, I'm sorry," Robin said.

"You shouldn't be. You only wanted to know," Chrom said.

"No. Not that. I mean about this, about us."

"What about us?"

"I still don't know. I want this to happen, but I don't want how I feel about you to get in the way of these missions. Especially when our duty is for the people first."

"Are you saying… that you can't be with me?"

"No. I'm asking you to give me some more time to think about it. I want to make the right decision about you."

"Then I'll be waiting for you."

Robin broke from their embrace and started walking to the mission control center. She left Chrom standing by himself.

"Hey!" Chrom said.

Robin turned around and said, "What?"

"Don't make me wait too long."

"Okay. I promise."

Robin smiled to herself. She touched her cheeks and the tips of her ears. She knew what she looked like. Perhaps at that moment, she already knew the answer.


	16. Chapter 16

The facility that Emmeryn was being held captive stood right outside of the Plegian capitol and overlooked the city on a plateau. Despite the compound's rather visible location, actually breaking into the facility was quite strenuous. The location made airdrops difficult, and using jets in such a visible area proved to be equally unwise. The location essentially forced anyone that wanted to break in to go through harsh terrain. Vehicles couldn't normally traverse it, and so the attempt had to be made on foot.

Robin managed to get to the facility and get most of the agents with her, though not without difficulty. Gaius came running back to her, huffing from having run up the steep incline to the compound.

"Not much here. A few guards here and there. Ten at most," Gaius said.

"Ten? That's too little for a building this size. I'll need to contact the base for some intel on any surrounding military bases. By the way, are the doors open?" Robin said.

Gaius produced a USB key and said, "Ricken helped me make this skeleton key of sorts. I just plug this in, and it opens pretty much everything. So all of the doors should be opened- inside and out."

"Good. Hey Frederick!" Robin said.

Frederick quickly went to Robin's side and said, "Yes Officer Robin?"

"Get your team in position. Surround the perimeter of the building, at least any part that you can be at with reason. Some of the surrounding area isn't stable. Use caution," Robin said.

"Yes. Oh… this is an aside, but may you please tell the prince that I will do my best to protect him in this position," Frederick said before getting his squad ready for taking the building over.

The time it took Frederick's team to go in and surround the building made Chrom uneasy, but as he entered into the building, he found himself even more nervous. The building reeked strongly of disinfectant. It was enough to make Chrom vomit, churning his stomach. Beside him, Lon'Qu wrapped a scarf around his face and readied his gun. Nothing really fazed Lon'Qu. Chrom was jealous, but he didn't have time to be jealous as the rest of the teams went into other rooms to explore and look for clues to where Emmeryn was being held.

Chrom decided to follow Robin, who seemed unafraid as she entered in each room she came upon. When an enemy soldier was there, she simply killed them and continued on her investigation as if those enemies were just mere inconveniences. When a door couldn't be opened, she simply stuck a capsule to the door and shot at it. The first time she did it, Chrom questioned her about it.

"They're some explosives Miriel made for me. They don't detonate on their own, but when you disrupt them with something like the heat of a bullet, it will go off."

Robin went off on her own for a couple rooms. She entered in one that made her pause a bit. The room clearly was a laboratory. Medical equipment lined the walls, along with giant fridges. Robin peered through the fridge windows at the hundreds of test tubes and vials under fluorescent light.

'Wow… fascinating. I wonder what's in these," Robin said as she crouched in to get a better look.

"It's GR1-Mark 4 formula and the blood samples of all my victims," a woman said.

In the reflection of the refrigerator's windows, Robin saw a woman with long black hair wearing a white lab coat over a tight dress with a v-neck that dipped past her sternum to give an ample view of her cleavage. Robin slowly turned around and put her hands up. The woman circled around Robin and looked up and down, eyeing Robin like a piece of candy. She reached into her lab coat's pockets and produced a pair of scissors.

"Chrom! I need backup!" Robin said.

Chrom ran into the room in an instant and pointed his gun at the woman.

"Drop those!" Chrom said.

The woman dropped the scissors and rolled her eyes.

"Like any of this matters anyway. This research. The war. Doesn't matter. We all die, and I'm going to die for something I don't even believe in," she said.

"That's kind of morbid. Wait, you're a researcher?" Chrom said.

"Do I not look like a researcher?" she said.

"Uh… not really… you look like a…"

"Stripper," Robin said.

"Would you like me to do that for you?" she said as she looked at Robin and started to trail a finger down Robin's arm.

Chrom gently took Robin away from the woman and put a protective arm around her hips.

"She would not, and frankly you are a little too close to Robin," Chrom said.

"About that research thing, would you consider taking your work with you to Ylisse and working for us? Your expertise would be greatly appreciated," Robin said.

"Only because you're asking," she said.

"Oh, well that's great! The more the merrier!"

"Of course, I will need a sample of your blood before I agree to this in full."

"Um… sure?"

"Robin! Why are you agreeing to that?" Chrom said.

"It's just my blood. Not the worst thing she could have asked for," Robin said.

"Finished," the woman said as she wiped Robin's arm and kissed the syringe of Robin's blood.

"And look, she was fast. It was painless and even sanitary!"

"I guess that means… welcome aboard?"

"My name is Tharja, and your blood sample proves to me that we are highly physically compatible. I would like to test this out myself," Tharja said to Robin, completely ignoring Chrom in the process.

"You are definitely not, and we definitely need to leave," Chrom said, pulling Robin in closer to him and making sure Tharja saw him not so subtly placing his hand on Robin's behind.

The three of them left the lab, though not before Tharja grabbed some of her research. They continued through the mess of corridors before running into Gaius who appeared to have a new companion, a stunning blonde.

"Gaius, does Sumia know about this?" Chrom said, gesturing to the blonde.

"I don't see why she'd have to worry. This is a dude and a padre at that," Gaius said.

"A guy?"

"It's all right. Many men have gone further than you to find that out. Forgive me Prince Chrom for not introducing myself properly. My name is Libra," he said.

"Nice to meet you, but exactly what were you doing here?" Chrom asked.

"I'm a doctor that was working at an orphanage located on the Plegian-Ylissean border during the invasions, and I was considered a political activist due to my religious affiliation. Therefore, the Plegian government declared me to be political threat when they attacked the border and threw me here. If you couldn't tell, this is a research facility, but the people they experiment on tend to be prisoners," Libra said.

"Gods, we've got to get Emmeryn out of here as soon as possible," Chrom said.

"She's probably at the rooftop. None of these rooms are good for public executions."

The group walked further into the facility. Strangely, the building was lightly guarded. Chrom and Robin easily disposed of most of the soldiers inside.

"They're all on the top floor for the execution," Tharja said.

"Are there reinforcements?" Chrom asked.

"I don't know. I'm just a researcher. I just tortured people in the name of science."

"Oh Naga, just please bless us to make it through here," Libra said.

Tharja pivoted and eyed Libra.

"You're too pure. I'm going to have to corrupt you," Tharja said as she caressed Libra's chest.

"Oh dear!" Libra said as he blushed profusely.

"Don't worry, padre. I'm pretty sure it's the fun kind of corruption, but make sure you have a safe word," Gaius said while patting Libra on the back.

"You say that as if you have lots of experience with that…" Libra said shuddering.

At that moment, the building started to shake. The sound of missiles launching and screaming through the air filled the room. Robin gasped as she reached for her radio and dialed in. The building shook again, a larger explosion hit this time.

"Frederick! Fredrick! Do you copy," Robin said.

"Yes," Frederick said- terse as ever.

"What the hell was that?"

"…Is the Commander with you?"

Chrom grabbed the radio from Robin.

"Yes Frederick. Now tell us what the hell is going on," Chrom said.

"Those missiles… they were most definitely intended for Pegasus Knights fleet," Frederick said.

"What! Why were they there? We weren't told of their involvement."

Robin took the radio back from Chrom and put her finger to his mouth.

"Frederick, evacuate any and all of our soldiers from the perimeter. Rendezvous with the Feroxi forces. I will call again if I need backup."

"Yes Officer Robin."

As she turned her radio off, Robin tugged Chrom along until he stopped her.

"What was that for!?" Chrom said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"An entire fleet of our soldiers just died!"

"Emmeryn."

"What?"

"You want to get your sister back. You need to trust me. We don't have time to think about the sacrifices people made to ensure our goal."

Robin pressed onward. Chrom followed her up the stairwells and to the top floor. Gaius, Libra, and Tharja remained behind them while Lon'Qu and Lissa joined them. They opened the door and found President Gangrel, several of his guards and entourage, and Emmeryn waiting for them.

Gangrel smirked and said, "You guys shouldn't have kept us waiting. Though, I guess you came for the festivities."

Chrom immediately pointed his gun at Gangrel, but at that moment, several of the Plegian guard had their own guns pointed at him. He was powerless.

"I heard you tried to play sneaky with your Pegasus Knights. That's not very nice. Especially when I have your sister," Gangrel said.

"You sick bastard! Let her go!" Chrom said.

"Hm… I'd consider it if you gave me the contents of the Fire Emblem project and your lovely companion. After all, you've been keeping a Plegian citizen hostage. It's only fair. An Ylissean for a Plegian."

"Damn it, you know that isn't fair."

"Oh, but war isn't fair. Everyone knows that. Is the prince of Ylisse really that naïve?"

Robin touched Chrom's arm and lowered his gun.

"What do you want from me?" Robin asked.

"Oh the secrets that they kept in you. Even I don't know all of them. But I heard you are quite the soldier, and it would be only fair that the country that invested so much in your training actually gets to use it," Gangrel said.

Robin laughed and pulled a capsule from her pockets.

"Then I guess I shouldn't play fair with you. You said it yourself, war isn't fair," Robin said as she tossed the capsule in the air.

Chrom, realizing what it was, yelled out to Lon'Qu, "Shoot that!"

Quick as always, Lon'Qu manage to get his shot. Smoke clouded everyone's vision and created panic amongst the Plegian guards. Chrom sprinted towards Emmeryn but got caught up in the smoke and debris. She was coughing and choking on the smoke. She started to get up and crawl towards the edge of the building. She stood up on the ledge looking downward while shots were fired between the two forces. Chrom struggled to make his way to her, but more guards were starting to see clearer as the smoke dissipated. He was in battle with one soldier with quick reflexes who was tackled Chrom to the ground. Emmeryn looked back at Chrom, catching his eye as he fought.

Emmeryn shook her head and smiled as she said, "This is some torch I'm passing you, Chrom. But please, Chrom and Lissa, tell the people that I loved them."

Emmeryn took a look at the sky and the sun beating down on them. A small smile crept on her face. She inhaled deeply as she looked down to her side where the plateau dropped.

"No reaction. I guess I was wrong," Emmeryn said before taking a step off of the building.

The entire world seemed silent at that point. Nothing would be the same. Chrom could only lie on the concrete, struggling to live, and scream out his sister's name. He never wanted any of this. He only wanted to stop time and let everything rewind to when this war wasn't happening and when peace was always on the horizon. If he closed his eyes and let this Plegian soldier kill him, would he hurt any less? Before he could even contemplate that thought, he felt his body being pulled from the ground. He looked up at Robin, streaked in blood and ash. She struggled to get him to hold onto her while she grabbed onto the ladder from the helicopter above them. She held onto Chrom throughout the flight as he passed out. She stroked his hair and brushed the tears from his eyes. She leaned in and kissed his brow.

"I will be your strength," Robin said.


End file.
